The Kaiba Twins
by Black Karma
Summary: Hiatus forever. I will have a different verison up sometime.
1. They Arrive

Me: Hey people this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Personally I'm tired of them being paired with Tea because it gets really annoying. I also realized that there needs to be more girls in the story. 

Malik: Why do I feel I should be scared?

Me: I don't know.

Malik: ::sighs:: Whatever.

Me: Okay I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. However I do own the OC's that I have made up. 

Malik: Start the story.

Me: Kay.

****

The Kaiba Twins

Ch.1: They Arrive 

-_-_-Seto's Point of View-_-_-

I looked up from my papers to the old clock that hung upon the flat surface of the tan wall. 9'o clock Mokuba should be going to bed. I pushed away from the wooden desk that was piled up with documents and papers and headed out of the room. I headed down the stairs and through the hallway to the game room. I opened the sliding door and entered the room. The light was bright and the walls were a sky blue. Mokuba sat on a green beanbag chair in front of the television. I walked over to the white couch and took a seat waiting for him to beat the game. It shouldn't be that long til he beat the game. About five minutes I could hear Mokuba's whine about how he lost the game. "Aw man I was so close." He cried out. "Alright Mokuba you know what time it is." I stated standing up from the couch. "Okay." He turned off the game and then the television. "Meet you upstairs Oni-chan." He stated racing past me and out of the room. I slowly walked and followed him. I went up the stairs and went to the third door on the left. He was just getting his pajama top on and grinned at me. He then ran over to the bed jumping on it and crawling under the covers. I walked over and tucked him in placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Night Big Brother." He stated and then yawned closing his gray eyes. I walked over to the door and flicked the light switch off. "G'night Mokuba." I say while closing the door. I slowly made my way down the hallway to the eight door. I walked back into the study and retook my seat at the desk. I instantly began to work on the bills and construction payments for Kaiba Corp. The time flew by and my work was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I looked up from my desk and at the clock on my wall. 10:34p.m. 'Who could that be?' I asked myself. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it to see two girls standing there. The must have been the same height as Yugi's friend Bakura. They looked like they were about 15. One girl had straight brown hair the fell down to her waist. She had gray eyes that glistened and there was a smile upon her face. She wore a orange tanktop that had dark blue trim around it. The number 21 was on it also in dark blue. She wore dark blue bellbottoms that had glittery butterflies on them. "Hey I'm Sahirah and this is my twin sister Katrina." The girl stated glancing over to the girl next to her. This girl had brown hair with black strips that stopped at her shoulder blades. She had blue eyes and no emotion on her face. She wore a white shirt that had a butterfly on it. She had dark blue shorts on. "Well what can I help you with?" I asked them. "Well…you see we just some information form a orphanage that we used to be in when we were little. Well them um… told us that…well they said…um…" The gray eyed one struggled and stumbled over her words, which was making me mad. I heard the blue-eyed girl sigh. "What she's trying to say is that the orphanage told us that you Seto, is our older brother." Katrina stated cutting off Sahirah off. I stood there and stared at let letting the information sink into my head. A few seconds later I could feel a smile starting to form on my face and I began to laugh. After a few moments I calmed down and stared at them both had was so serious. I was starting to believe them because they looked so serious. "Nice try girls but I'm smarter than that and I know for a fact that I only have on sibling and that is my younger brother." I stated. I could see that Katrina was getting very mad. "Listen you can think that were not your sisters all you want. However, Seto Kaiba, we are your little sisters. You see when all of us, meaning Mokuba, Sahirah, you, and I went to the orphanage we all promised to stay together. However, by the second week one of the caretakers figured nobody would adopt four kids. She figured that it would never work out and found Sahirah and I a foster family. No matter how much we tried to protest they forced us into leaving. Sahirah and I decided that we needed to remember who our brothers were. When our foster parents died in a car crash we decided that we needed to find you guys. If you don't believe us you can call the orphanage yourself." Katrina stated. "You wasted enough of my time remove yourselves off my property or I will have you escorted." I stated receiving a sharp glare from both girls. " Fine whatever don't believe us." Sahirah whispered with tears forming at her eyes. "Your such a jerk Seto Shawn Kaiba." Katrina smirked as my eyes grew wide. Nobody except for Mokuba and the dead lady at the orphanage, and myself knew my middle name. (Author Note: I made up Seto's middle name for I don't know the real one.) "Um…yeah…come in. I'm gonna call the orphanage and figure this out." I announced letting them into the house. They stepped in and I closed the door behind them walking ahead of them. 

****

-_-_-Sahirah's Point of View-_-_-

Seto walked past us and to a small round wooden table that had a white phone resting on it. He picked it put and dialed the number quickly. I looked around the room that had bleach white walls. Pictures and paintings hung from the walls and some flowers where on the small round tables that were around the border of the room. A spiral stair case was to the right that went up two more stories up. In the corner of the room below a window laid a green book bag with a pair of Nike sneakers. "Yes…well thank you for clearing that up." I heard Seto state hanging up the phone. "So what did they say?" I asked watching Seto just stand there. "Well um… they said that you were telling the truth." He stated slowly like he was letting the news sink in his skull. "See we weren't lying to you." I chirped. "Right… well lets see I'll have one of my maids go and order you school uniforms and pick them up in the morning for school tomorrow. You'll be enrolled into Domino High School. Ninth grade right?" He asked. "Tenth… we skipped seventh grade." We both stated together. "Uh…right how about I show you to your rooms now. Follow me." Seto commanded. He lead us up the spiral stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to the sixth door. He pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the French double doors. "This will be Sahirah's room." He opened the doors and turned on the light. Dark teal walls came into sight as the light hit them. The furniture was wood that was polished a dark brown. The cover to the queen size bed were a light teal to match the walls. On the table next to the bed were white lilies and a picture frame. I gasped. "Seto this room is wonderful." He shook his head. "I'm glad that you like it. Now I'll let you settle in your new room." He stated walking of the room with Katrina. 

****

-_-_-Katrina's Point Of View-_-_-

Seto walked down one more room. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors that were similar to Sahirah's. Opening the door and turning on the light a gasp escaped my mouth. The walls were dark purple and my furniture was wooden as well and was polished light brown. The covers were light purple that contrasted nicely with the walls. There was a table next to the bed that had a vase of lilacs. " Well I'll let you get settled. I have work to do when you see Sahirah please tell her that school starts at 8:00. I don't want to disturb her." He walked out of the room closing the doors behind him. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I just sat there in disbelief thoughts racing through my mind. A soft knock was heard at the door that snapped me out of my trance. "Come in." I replied and saw Sahirah walk into the room closing the doors. Then she walked over to me and took a seat besides me on the bed. "I can't believe we finally found them. I'm so happy I could cry." Sahirah stated. "I know…" I trailed off finding my bracelet very interesting. "Your not worried are you?" She asked. "About this new power. You know it started ever since I had this bracelet. I have a hard time controlling it what if…" I trailed off again. "Don't worry my visions tell me everything will be okay. We have this items for a reason. I have the earrings and you the bracelet. Hopefully we'll figure the reasons soon." She stated. "School starts tomorrow at 8'o clock." I said. "Oh…that's right. I'm so nervous." She stated gazing at the floor. "Don't worry we'll be fine." I reassured her. "Your right… well I don't want to be drowsy for the first day of school." She stated looking up from the floor smiling. "Goodnight Kat." She got up walking to the door. "Goodnight Sahirah." She walked out of the room. I got changed into my purple pajama pants with my white top. I walked over to the light witch and turned it off. I walked over to the bed and climbed in allowing the darkness to consume my mind.

****

-_-_-Morning-_-_-

"Young miss it's time to wake up." A female voice called up awaking me from my deep sleep. When she saw I was finally up she smiled. "My name Ginger. Your school uniform is on the dresser." She smiled and walked out of the room leaving me to change. I walked over to the dresser and looked at the outfit. Blue skirt, a white shirt, and a pink vest. I shudder at the outfit. I walked over to my bag that I had a changed from my pajama's to my tan bellbottoms and my white t-shirt. I walked over to the dresser. I brushed my hair and picked up the ugly uniform. I walked out of my room to meet Sahirah walking out of her room. " I guess you didn't like the uniform either." She stated. "You mean this ugly thing that had pink on it?" I asked. "Yup." She smiled. "I spit on pink. I find it too girly along with skirts." I looked at what she was wearing. She had her dark blue flares on with her red t-shirt. In her hands was her uniform. We walked downstairs and found Seto in a room that looked like a study. The was a fire going on in the fire place. We looked at each other and nodded. Seto didn't even know that we were there. We both walked over to the fire place and threw the uniforms in it. "What did you just throw in the fire place?" Seto asked. "Nothing." We lied smirking. "You just threw your uniforms in the fire didn't you?" Seto asked. "Were we that easy to read?" Sahirah asked. All Seto did was shake his head in a negative matter. "Oni-chan who are they?" A little boy asked as he stood at the doorway. He had blackish-grayish hair that and gray eyes. "Mokuba these are your…sisters." Seto stated. "Oni-chan I have sisters?" Mokuba asked. "Uh…yeah. They just came home last night. This is Katrina and Sahirah." Seto explained. "Right. Anyway the limo is waiting in the driveway." Mokuba stated. We all walked out of the house and into the limo. 

****

-_-_-In the limo -_-_-

"Alright I want to know more about you guys after school. Bye see you later." Mokuba stated getting out of the limo running up to his friends. The whole way to his school they explained to Mokuba on how they got there and how they found out that they were their sisters. In less than two minutes we arrived at Domino High School. Seto stepped out of the car and we followed behind him. We received some glances and could hear some people whispering as we walked by. Seto brung us to the main office where we got enrolled and yelled at when they found out that no matter what they did we weren't gonna wear the school uniforms. We finally got our schedules. Most of our classes were the same as Seto except for special and the math and science classes where switched for the periods. We all went to homeroom where Sahirah and I were talking to the teacher and Seto took a seat inside. The teacher asked us stupid questions and stuff before sending us into the classroom. "Class may I have your attention please. Class settle down…Joey Wheeler! Take a seat now." The teacher yelled at a boy who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as the rest of the boys. A blue suit that had gold buttons down the jacket. "Class this is Sahirah Kaiba. She has just enrolled into the school today. Would you please tell us about yourself Sahirah?" The teacher asked. Sahirah looked at the class. "Very well. As you already know my name is Sahirah Kaiba. I have just moved here from the United States along with my twin sister Katrina. We are twins and don't look alike at all. I skipped seventh grade and believe or not I am very fond of the Duel Monsters game." She stated. "Very well Katrina please say something about yourself." The teacher insisted. "Fine. I'm Katrina Kaiba I am very fond of Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. Sadly we had to come here because our foster parents died in a car crash about three weeks ago." I stated. "Well I'm very sorry for your loss. Now if anyone in the class you like to ask them a question now is this time." The teacher announced. A boy with tri colored hair raised his hand. "Yes Yugi." The teacher called upon him. "You both said that you liked Duel Monsters. I was wondering what are your two favorite cards?" he asked. "Well I'd have to say I like Lady Assailant of Flames. However my favorite card is a rare one called Lion's Den." Sahirah stated. "I like The Lady of Faith when she is fused with the Witch of the Black Forest. However I love a rare card as well it is called Fox Fang Illusion." I stated. (Author's Note: I made up Lion's Den and Fox Fang Illusion.) The boy Joey raised his hand. "Uh yeah…How old are ya both exactly? You don't look 16." I smirked. "Wow you catch on quick. Maybe if you were listening before your would of heard the part about us skipping seventh grade. Were one year younger than you. How about you do the math." Sahirah stated. The girl next to him had brown hair that stopped at her chin I guess you could say and had blue eyes. She raised her hand. " Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" She asked. "What's your name?" I asked. "Tea Gardner." She stated. "Well Tea…you see Sahirah and I aren't that very fond of girly things like skirts and pink clothing. So we set our uniforms on fire this morning. Everyone just seemed to stare in shock. A bell rang and the teacher told us to go to our seats. She looked around the room checking to see whose here and who wasn't. "Hey I'm Yugi Moto." The tri colored hair kid stated smiling at us. "I'm Joey as you already know." The blonde stated. "Tristan." A brown hair kid stated. "I'm Bakura." A white haired kid stated in a British accent. "Malik Ishtar." A sandy colored hair boy stated. Tea was there but didn't say anything. "Hey were sorry if we were rude when we answered your question Joey. No hard feelings." I stated. We allowed them to look over our schedules. 

****

-_-_-Malik's Point of View-_-_-

It's only second period and I'm sat with Katrina in both classes. /Malik!/ I could hear my Yami yell. //What? I'm in the middle of class.// I stated. /Is the pharaoh or tomb robber near you?/ He asked. //No why?// I asked him now interested in what he was talking about. /I feel something like a Millennium Item near by. Who is near you?/ He asked. //The new girl Katrina. Her brother is Seto Kaiba.// I stated. /Look at her and see if he is holding a Millennium Item./ He commanded. //Fine.// I sighed. I glanced at her in the corner of my eye. She was writing down the formula for the chemistry lab. I looked at her clothes for a belt or pin. Nothing. I looked at her neck to see if she had a necklace on. Nope. I looked at her hands no rings but what's this a bracelet. "Hmm… Katrina may I see your bracelet it's very nice." I stated. "Um…sure." She replied. She held out her arm and I looked at the bracelet. Little charms of tiny pyramids that had the Egyptian eye on it where dangling on it. "Very cool. It's Egyptian right?" I asked. "I believe so. Why do you ask?" She asked. "I am Egyptian. I transferred last year." I stated. "Oh that's awesome. Egypt looks like awesome place I always wanted to go there." She stated. "Malik! Katrina! Pay attention!" The teacher barked. "Yes Sensei!" We both answered. //She has a Millennium bracelet.// I stated. /Perfect./ My Yami answered. 

****

-_-_-Bakura's Point of View-_-_-

I felt a tug at the front of my shirt. I looked down to see the glowing of my Millennium Ring. I leaned forward so nobody could see it . Two of the points were up. One was pointing to Katrina and the other to Sahirah. /The ring it says there are Millennium Items near-by./I though not realizing I felt my mind link open. //Really? Who does it point to?// My Yami asked. /Yami…/ I stop. //Tell me now before I take over.// He yelled. /It points to Katrina and Sahirah./ I stated. //Who the hell are they?// He asked. /The Kaiba sisters./ I stated looking at Sahirah. She looked over to me and smiled. Something shined by her ear. I look at it and see a pyramid with the Egyptian eye on it. She does own a Millennium Item. I look over to Malik at Katrina. Malik looked at me and then at Katrina's hand. Her bracelet is a Millennium Item. This could mean trouble for them. 

Me: Yeah! Chapter one is done! Love it, Like it, Hate it. Please tell me.

Malik: ::looks at a paper that has the ideas for chapter two on them:: WHAT IS THIS!?! I'M NOT ALLOW YOU TO MAKE ME BE IN A DRAMA CLASS!!!!!!!

Me: Hehehe…Bye!


	2. New Rivals

Me: Hey everyone I'm here. My friend was talking to me and was begging me to update. So told her I would. However, I really need to update my other stories as well. 

Malik: Your falling behind track I see.

Me: ::sighs:: SHUDDUP MALIK!

Malik: ::gulps:: Are all woman this scary?

Me: I'm not scary! ::glares::

Malik: Only joking!

Me: Anyway I don't own Yu-gi-oh. However I do own Sahirah and Katrina.

Malik: Start Already!

Me: On with the fic. 

****

The Kaiba Twins

Ch.2: New Rivals 

-_-_-Bakura's Point Of View-_-_-

The bell for second period rang and I got up from my seat gathering up my books. I glanced over to Sahirah to see that she wasn't there. I quickly looked up over to Malik and saw her talking to Katrina. I smiled and walked over to them. "Hey Bakura what class do you have next?" Sahirah asked me. "Gym. What about you?" I asked. "So does Katrina and I." She stated. "Great we can walk with you after we stop at Yugi's locker to get the rest of the gang." Malik stated. "Okay." The both stated. We walked out of the classroom heading down the south wing to Yugi's locker. We turned the corner almost smacking into Mai. "Hey watch where you're going." She said with the sound of discuss in her voice. "Nice see you too Mai." Malik spat. "Just stay out of my way you little freak." She yelled. She continued to walk past us. "Well isn't she nice." Sahirah joked. "Don't worry about her she's a little self-centered." I explained. We continued to walk to Yugi's locker. "Hey you guys!" Yugi chirped greeting us with a innocent smile. "Hi Yugi!" Sahirah smiled back. "Hey!" Katrina said. "Ready to go to gym?" I asked. "No still waiting for Joey to get here." Tea stated. "WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS!" We all looked behind Yugi all the way down the hall and saw Joey running to catch up to us. "Never mind here he is." Tea stated sweat dropping. When Joey got with us he was gasping for air. "Hey…guys…" Joey greeted us catching his breath. We all walked down to gym where we had go into the locker rooms to get changed. //I want to take over and steal their items.// My Yami stated. /I can't let you do that./ I stated opening my gym locker pulling out my gym clothes. //And why not?// My Yami asked rather annoyed. /b-because we are in school and can't get suspended from stealing from someone./ I stated rather pleased wit my answer. //Fine have it your way but I will get those items sooner or later.// He laughed before closing his end of the mind link. "Bakura lets go." Joey commanded before dragging me out of the locker room. I walked next to Malik and we whispered about what our Yami's were saying to us.

****

-_-_-Sahirah's Point Of View-_-_- 

Tea got some gym clothes for us from the teacher. I changed into them without getting disgusted at what they looked like. The shorts where black with a white line going down the side. On the left side of the front there was the words "Domino High School Track." in white as well. The shirt was white with the number 07 in black on the back. I waited for Katrina and Tea. When they came I noticed that Tea had the number 43 on her back and Katrina had the number 87 on hers. When we walked out to the gym room we followed Tea to the group. The guys gym shorts we like ours but a little baggier and they had black shirts with white numbers on their backs. " As you see everyone has a number on their back. My number is 43 as you can tell. Now the guy who has my number is my partner in all events of gym." Tea explained. "I have number 43 as well meaning that Tea and I are a team in today's event and every other day as well." Yugi stated. "Oh I see." I stated shaking my head in a positive matter. "Lets see what number do you have again Sahirah?" Tea asked me. "Number 07." I stated. "Hey that's number. Cool were partners." Bakura stated. "Awesome." I stated. " What number do you have Katrina?" Tea asked. "Number 87." She stated. "Awesome you're my partner." Malik stated. "Great." Katrina stated. "Who is Joey paired up with?" Katrina asked. "Well remember Mai we bumped into her in the hallway?" Bakura asked. "Yea." I answered. "That's who Joey's partner is." Malik stated. "Poor Joey." I stated. "Hey that's my girlfriend!" Joey yelled. "Sorry Joey she was mean this morning. I didn't mean any harm." I stated. "Everyone please be seated and we will tell you about today's event." The teacher stated. Everyone sat down and she continued. "Well because it started to rain heavily outside we are going to play Dodge ball." she stated. "I'll have numbers 00-49 on the left and numbers 50-100 on the right side." She blew the whistle and everyone got up walking over to their side. She threw over 20 balls to each side. "Ready begin!" She stated. The balls began to fly everywhere. Bakura was trying to dodge them as much as he could. I pulled him to the back where there were no balls. "Thanks Sahirah." He smiled. "You're welcome." I stated. People after people where getting hit on both sides and they had to go to the prison. Tea got hit and had to go along with Yami because they were partners. I looked on the other side and saw that Malik and Kat were dodging balls like crazy before slamming them back to our side knocking people out. More and more people were getting hit my the second. Then there where about 25 kids on both sides and there was no longer a back to the group so Bakura and I were up front. Kat and Malik were still there. However only our side was throwing the balls. When there were no more balls we were standing there just starring at the other team. "Ready Now!" Someone yelled and everyone on the other side threw the balls at us ready hard. A whistle was blown and I helped Bakura get up from the floor. We both got hit. "The right side wins because everyone on the left side got hit. Good work right side. Left side take position for 20 push-ups." The teacher stated. The bell rung and we went back into the locker rooms to shower and get changed again. We walked out of the locker room and into the hallway waiting along with Tea for the gang. "You guys have lunch next right?" Tea asked. "Yezzums." I answered. "Good so does the rest of the gang." she smiled. Just then the guys came out f the locker room talking. "Man Malik who had that whole idea about holding the balls until we least expected it?" We could hear Bakura ask Malik. "It was Katrina's she said in her old school back at the states that's what the did sometimes." Malik answered. I glanced over to Katrina and she smiled at me. "So now you're telling them about our old school routines?" I asked. "Well I figured it would be fun." She stated. By that time the gang had caught up to us. "Man I am so hungry." Joey complained. "I wouldn't be surprised." We heard a female voice state. "Mai!" Joey squeaked. "Malik…Bakura…I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you this morning." she stated. "It's alright." They answered. I looked at Joey who then slipped 5 dollars into Mai's hand. "Looks like Joey paid Mai to say sorry to them." I whispered to Katrina. She shook her head. Mai looked a us. "Who are you two?" She asked. "I'm Sahirah." I stated. "I'm Katrina." Katrina stated. "Do you have a last name?" She asked. "Yeah Kaiba." I stated. Her eyes grew wide. "You're only joking right?" She asked. "Nope." Katrina answered. "Wow. Your brother is the CEO who had a stick shoved up his ass." Mai stated. Katrina and I shot her a glare and she backed off. We walked into the lunch room ad Joey ran right past us to the lunch line. The rest of us walked to a round table. Tea and Mai walked to the lunch line. Bakura sat down I sat down next to him. Malik sat down one the other side of his and Katrina sat down next to Malik. Yugi sat next to Katrina and Tristan sat next to me. "Hey Katrina where is your lunch?" Yugi asked. "I don't eat lunch." She stated. Yugi looked over to me. But before he could ask me I answered. "Neither do I." Malik and Bakura looked at us. "Are you sure?" Malik asked. Joey came back down at the table sitting next to Tristan and began stuffing food in his mouth. Katrina and I stared at him. "Yup I'm sure." We both stated. Mai and Tea walked back to the table with their trays and sat them down. "Tea sat next to Yugi and Mai sat next to Joey. "Joey you cow stop acting like a pig." Mai stated before smacking him in the head. For the remainder of lunch we talked about what the states are like and what we did for fun. Then the ball rang and everyone threw out their trash and walked out. "Well were off to art." Tea stated walking with Yugi. "I'm off to the office." Tristan stated. "He's an office worker. I'm off to cooking." Joey stated. "I'm going to music." Mai stated leaving Malik, Bakura, Katrina and I left. "Well we have drama what about you guys?" Katrina asked. "Yeah we have drama too." Bakura stated. "Awesome." I stated. We all walked down to the drama room. Bakura led us to four seats in the back of the class room. "Attention. Everyone may I have your attention please." The teacher said. The room quieted down. "As you may or may not know the drama class is required to do a play every year. As you may or may not now that time or try-outs are coming up. Last year's play was Guys and Dolls this year the principal and I have come up to let you guys do a cabaret or a student production. Meaning a group of students will produce and direct this whole play. The plays must be funny though." the teacher stated. "Here are the papers to practice from you will be acting these little skits out. This will be your try-out parts. Learn them by tomorrow." She stated passing out the sheets. When we each got one she put a tape in. "This was the last cabaret that we did. It's called Shakespeare & Love!" She pressed play and we watched it for the remainder of the period. After the bell rang Bakura, Malik, Katrina and I all walked to our next class. "Okay I thought it was disturbing when the two guys had to act out the Romeo and Juliet part." Bakura stated. "It's not like they kissed or anything. It was just one guy in a prince with and the other in a dress with a wig on." Malik stated. "Yeah plus his wig fell off and he was all like 'Ah my hair' and put it back on his head." I stated. "Don't forget the part of the sword when they pulled the long tin foil part off and Juliet was like 'well so much for being a manly guy. Thanks Romeo. Anyway Oh happy dagger.' Then stabbed herself with the plastic knife and pulled it back out laughing and began to stab herself repeatly before laughing bending down and stabbing Romeo laughing stabbing him again and again. Then standing back up and stops laughing. 'Um.. Oh yes anyway oh happy dagger.' Stabs herself and dies." Katrina stated. "True that part was messed up." Malik stated. We walked into he classroom and took our seats. 

****

-_-_-Katrina's Point Of View-_-_-

I looked to the back of the class after sitting down next to Malik. Seto was starring at us with a glare on his face. I shrugged it off and opened my text book up. "Okay class grab a partner because you are going to write a whole essay about this person. So make sure you get along with that person. Everyone grab your partner now." She stated and Malik grabbed onto my arm. "Be my partner. Please." He pleaded. "Okay." I smiled. I looked over to Sahirah to see Bakura grabbing her arm and asking her to be his partner. She shook her head and he was happy. " Okay now that everyone has a partner you will have to find out as much as you can about them in the next week. I'll give you some time at the end of class. Right now turn to page 456 and do numbers 1-25." She stated. When the whole class was done with the page the teacher made us hand it in and she began to grade them giving us time to do our report. "I'll ask you questions first." Malik started. "Okay." I agreed. "Okay When is your birthday day?" He asked. "June 18th." I replied. He wrote it down. We moved from little questions like that to. "What's your most prized possession?" He asked. "Easy my bracelet." I stated. "Who gave you it?" he asked. "I don't know his name but the guy was Egyptian. He gave Sahirah he earrings too." I answered. After that it was time to go home. "Bye Malik, bye Yugi, Bye Bakura." Sahirah and I waved before getting into the limo with Seto. We went to pick up Mokuba. "Bye Travis! Hey Oni-chan. Hey Katrina. Hey Sahirah." He greeted us. "Hey!" We both said. The whole ride home Mokuba asked us more questions. The limo stopped outside of the house and the driver let us out. Mokuba ran into the study to do his homework and we went in to join him. 

****

-_-_-Seto's Point Of View-_-_-

Mokuba finished his work and ran over to the computer and signed on aol to chat with his little friends. "Mr. Kaiba dinner is about to be served." One of my maids stated. I looked up at the clock 7:30. Wow it's later that I thought it was. "Come on Mokuba tell your friends you have to eat." I stated. "Okay Seto." He answered. All four of us walked to dinner and took our seats. The maid came out with the food and we quietly ate our food. After we were done Mokuba raced upstairs to play his game and I headed for the study. "Seto If you don't mind me asking why did you glare at Sahirah and I when we sat next to Bakura and Malik today?" Katrina asked. "It's just that don't trust them that's all." I answered. "Whatever." Sahirah replied. They both headed upstairs and I went to work on more files. I was typing on the keyboard and my eyes were getting heavy. I looked up at the clock 12:30. I hope Mokuba went to bed. I walked up the stairs and into the game room to see that the game was put away and the television off. I walked down to Mokuba's room to find him sleeping in his bed. I walked down to Sahirah's room and knocked lightly on the door. No reply I opened the door to see the bed made and the light off. I walked down to Katrina's room the light leaked out from under the crack in the door. I softly knocked on the door again. "Who is it?" I heard Sahirah's voice ask. "Seto." I answered. "Come in." I walked in. "Don't you think you should be in bed now we have school in the morning." I stated. "We know that there is school and shouldn't you be in bed yourself?" Katrina asked. "Yes but that's not the point you should be in bed I'm going to bed right now anyway. Good night girls." I stated walking out of the room. "Good night Seto." They answered. I walked down to my room and unlocked the door stepping in and walking over to my bed. I got changed into my black boxers and went to sleep.

****

-_-_- Sahirah's Point of View-_-_-

"Did you practice your lines for the play try-outs?" I asked. "Yes I did." Kat answered. "So did I and I have for seen what will happen." I stated. "Oh do tell." Katrina smirked. "Well it's gonna be a cabaret/ student production. It's gonna be a comedy/ romance one. You get a good role and so does Malik. However you have to play Malik's girlfriend in the play." I stated. "WHAT?" she asked. "Yup…I get a part too and so does Bakura however I have to play his girlfriend in the play as well." I stated and she smirked. "Ha. Good I'm not the only on." She stated. "Shuddup." I stated. "Oh jeez I have a feeling that you like Bakura." She stated transforming into a snake. "Stop shape shifting and no I don't like Bakura like that. I guess met him and I bet your just saying that because you like Malik." I smirked. She transformed back into a human. "I do not. Anyway we both know that they are just friends. Well I'm gonna go to bed. So get out." She stated. "Okay Good night." I stated. "Good night." I walked back to my room changed into my blue pajama pants and my blue tank top. Then I crawled into my bed falling into the world of darkness. 

****

-_-_- Malik's Point Of View-_-_-

The phone rang waking e up from my sleep. I answered it looking at the clock that stated clearly that it was 2:00 in the morning. "Hello." I answered groggy. "God damn it put your freaking Yami on the phone." I blinked realizing that is was Yami Bakura. "Yeah hold on." I answered. "Grr…Hurry up!" He yelled. // Yami…um Yami Bakura is on the phone…he wants to talk to you.// I stated. / Fine./ He stated taking over my body. "What do you want Tomb robber?" I spat. "Good it's you. Those girls today at my lights school do you know about there items?" He asked. "I heard about it from my light." I answered. "Well do you have any use for them?" He asked. "As a matter of fact I do. We'll have to get our lights to bring them to us. I can find out why they were given the items and you can keep the items to yourself." I answered. "Good. We'll plan this out tomorrow when our lights walk home." he stated before hanging up. I placed the phone down and allowed my light to have his body back. //Yami what did he want?// I asked him. / None of your business./ He spat back at me. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. 

To be continued…

Me: I'm done for now.

Malik: You put me in the drama class. I have to be in a play. I'm gonna strangle you.

Me: Hehehe… Review please!!!!! 


	3. Milkshakes and some fun in the park

Me: I'm Back and I'm sorry for the long wait! 

Malik: I don't like this school thing that you go to every day. You leave me all alone….

Me: Oh well Deal with it! Anyway I'll get right to the fic.

****

The Kaiba Twins

Ch.3 Milkshakes and some fun in the park

Sahirah's Point of View

I wake up to the maid in my room. "Ah good you're awake. Seto has requested that you and your sister meet him and Mokuba in the kitchen for breakfast." She stated smiling sweetly before walking away. I get changed into my tan flares and a white t-shirt that had a picture of a rose on it. I brushed my hair and met Katrina in the hallway. "Good morning." I stated smiling. "Morning." She stated brushing a fuzzy off of her black glittery flares. They went good with her red t-shirt that had a black butterfly on it. "Going gothic?" I asked. She looked up at me. "No I just picked out whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and walked past me and I followed her down the stairs. "Katty! Sahiry!" Mokuba laughed as he said our "new" nicknames that he gave us. He ran over and gave us both a hug. "Come on Seto is waiting for us." He giggled and skipped towards the kitchen as Katrina and I walked behind him. 

Katrina's Point Of View

"Morning Big Brother." Mokuba giggled and grabbed the box of coco puffs before filling up his bowl. All Seto did was nod and take another sip of his coffee. Sahirah and I walked over to the table and took a seat before getting some breakfast ourselves. "Can you pass the Milk?" Mokuba asked. I gave the milk to Mokuba and he poured it into his cereal and spilled some on the counter. He grinned and quickly wiped it up before Seto could notice that it had gotten on part of the newspaper that he was reading. Sahirah smiled at our little brother before turning to Seto. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him. He looked up from his paper and cocked his eyebrow. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He asked back. " Your too young to be reading the newspaper. Its boring do something more entertaining like talk to us or Mokuba." She growled. He did nothing but look back at his paper and take another sip of his coffee. "Mr. Kaiba the limo is ready to drop you all off." The driver stated stepping into the room. "Thank you Charles." Mokuba stated and the driver stepped out of the room. "Seto come on the limo is ready you hear Charles lets go." He smiled and tugged on Seto's arm. "Okay lets go." Seto sighed and followed Mokuba who was running out of the room. Both Sahirah and I got up and followed Seto to the limo. 

Seto's Point of View

"Bye guys see you after school." Mokuba smiled and waved getting out. I watched him run up to a group of kids and they all began talking. Seeing on how he was fine I told the driver to drop us off. The limo began to move and I looked over to Sahirah and Katrina who were both sitting and looking at the floor of the car not making a sound. It didn't bother me that is was silent I prefer it better that way. The car came to a slow stop in front of the school. I opened the door and got out followed by Katrina and Sahirah. 

Malik's Point of View

I watched them step out of the car. "Katrina! Sahirah! Over here!" Yugi yelled. The stopped following Seto and walked over to us. "Hi guys!" Sahirah squealed. "Hello." Katrina greeted. Tea stepped forward and began to talk about last night. We all walked to homeroom and took seats in a circle and talked until the homeroom bell rang. The teacher walked in and greeted us before taking attendance. I looked over to Katrina and Sahirah who were whispering to each other. I turned toward Bakura. "Hey Bakura do you know why your Yami called my Yami last night?" I asked whispering making sure that no one else could hear. "No I was hoping that you would know." He stated before sighing. "Is there something wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Huh oh no it's nothing." He answered. The loud speakers came on. "Everyone please exit the school for it is closed till tomorrow. There seems to be a gas leak. Please exit the school and go home now." The teacher rushed us out of the classroom. "SA-WEET!!!! NO SCHOL 4 2DAY!!" Joey yelled. "Hey Malik, Katrina, Sahirah…wanna go and get some milkshakes and work on our projects?" Bakura asked. "Sure. We can come." Sahirah answered for Katrina and herself. "Why not? Okay sure I'll come." I answered. 

Bakura's Point of View

We all walk down the store and took seats at a booth. I sat down next to Sahirah and Malik sat down next to Katrina. A waitress with curly brown hair in pigtails came over to us. She had green eyes that sparkled as she smiled at us. "Well what can I get for you today?" She asked. I turned to Sahirah and she smiled at me. "You want me to start? Well okay I'll just have a chocolate milkshake." She stated and the girl wrote it down. I then looked over to Katrina who order a Vanilla chocolate swirl milkshake. Malik order a Vanilla milkshake and I order a strawberry milkshake. The girl left and we all sat there in silence for a moment. "Hey I have an idea after this lets go to the park." Katrina suggested. "Okay." We all agreed. The waitress came back with our orders and walked away. "You know what I just though of?" Malik asked having an idea. "What?" Sahirah asked. "Well today is Friday and we got out of school so I was thinking lets do your reports tomorrow and have fun today." He stated. "Hey that sounds fun it's a lot better than reports and school work." Katrina answered. I looked over to Sahirah who was now playing with her straw. She looked up and smiled at me. " Is there anything wrong Bakura?" She asked with that sweet smile on her face. "No nothing." I replied. We finished up our milkshakes and paid the bill. "Well lets head for the park." Katrina stated. We all headed out of the shop and down the street to the city park. 

Author's Point of View

The four teenagers walked into the entrance of the park. Two butterflies fluttered around theirs heads as if they were playing tag. They walked down a paved path and passed the little boys who played football and the little girls who were skipping rope. "It's so nice. I'm so glad that we got out of school." Sahirah stated looking at the flowers that were neatly planted at the base of the sakura tree. Katrina walked towards the pond and sat Indian style in front of it. Malik walked over and sat on the right side of her. The wind blew softly and a leaf fell down and hit the pond causing little ripples to form. Sahirah sighed and sat on the other side of her sister before pulling Bakura to sit next to her. The stayed like that for a while none speaking a word or whispering for that matter. A ball bounced on the ground and hit Malik lightly in the arm. He looked at it tearing his gaze away from the water. "Hey can you throw us our ball back?" A little boy asked yelling across the field. Malik picked up the ball and stood up and threw it to the kid who caught it and waved a thank you. A splash could be heard and Malik looked behind him to see water coming up to hit him. "Hey you got me wet. What was that for?" He asked Katrina who was the one to splash him. She grinned and laughed. "I wanted to…plus it was fun." She answered while getting up. Sahirah and Bakura stood up as well. "Oh really you though that it was fun?" He asked. "Yes… I do it that was fu-" She was cut off when Malik tackled her causing her to hit Sahirah who hit Bakura who fell backwards allowing all four of the teens to fall into the pond. "Malik I can't believe you just did that you jerk." Katrina stated trying to get up but couldn't being held down by Malik's body weight on top of her arm. "GET OFF!" She yelled. Malik quickly moved and Katrina got up allowing Sahirah and Bakura. "Hey this was supposed to be between no need to drag me and Bakura into it." Sahirah stated ringing out her now soaked shirt. Bakura stumbled up got out without falling. "Well that is something I never wanted to do." Bakura stated. They all laughed and walked out of the park. "Well were gonna head home. We'll see you both tomorrow." Sahirah stated. "Ok see you both tomorrow…bye." Malik and Bakura waved watching the girls walk down the street. Katrina pulled a purple cell phone and searched the numbers. When she found the right one she clicked send and waited for someone to answer it. "Hello Seto can you get a limo to come pick Sahirah and I up?" A moment of silence passed. "Thanks were outside of Duke's game shop. Bye." She hung the phone up. 

Back with Malik and Bakura

The two boys walked down towards Malik's house. "Well the plan is working out exactly as we are planning. Pretty soon you'll have all the items and I will possess the powers from the two girls." Yami Malik laughed. "Yes and our other selves are so unaware on the dangers they are putting there friends into." Yami Bakura stated as they walked into Malik's house to finish their evil plans.

Me: Yes I know it's short but it's all your getting for now. 

Malik: Please review so I will be safe from this crazy girl….

Me: ^^;; Ideas anyone? More later…Ja! 


	4. Items of the twins

Me: Hullo! Sorry once again for not updating so soon. The only thing that is in my way is school. It is dull and boring …-sigh- I would like to tell you that I will try to update my other stories and I would also like to tell you that dark-penguins is going to be making a story with me. We don't know when yet but we will work on it soon. Also I would like to take this time to thank Diana for she has always reviewed for all my stories and I really think that she is nice. Thank you Diana!!! - huggles- I would also like to thank TJ Rose for also reviewing my stories. Thank you TJ Rose! -huggles- I would also like to thank all and any reviewers!!!! -huggles- Your all the best! Anyway I NEED ideas even though I have plenty but I haven't got the time to type them up. Damn Homework. Anyway…yeah here's the story….

****

The Kaiba Twins 

Ch.4 Items of the Twins

Bakura's point of view

I call up Sahirah and Katrina to tell them the news. The phone rings twice before Seto answers. "Hello Kaiba… can I speak with either Sahirah or Katrina please?" I wait for his answer but don't get an answer instead I hear Sahirah's voice. "Hey Sahirah it's Bakura. I just wanted to let you all know that school has been canceled again today. It seems that they did not fix the gas problem." I stated. I wait for her reaction. "Yeah I'm free today…sure we'll work on our project…sure I can go to the mall. Okay I'm gonna call up Marik and tell him about today's plans… Yeah bye." I hung up the phone. I walk into the living room and at down on the couch next to Marik. " Seems like we have more work to do today." I stated. He looked at me and smirked. "They don't have any clue do they?" Marik asked. "Nope… we're gonna be working on your projects and then we're going to the mall." I stated. The door bell rang and I got up off the couch and Marik followed me. I opened the door and saw Yugi and along with Joey. "Hey guys what are you up to?" Yugi asked in his little innocent voice. "Well we called up the twins and it seems that we are working on our project today and then we're going to the mall." I answered. "Hey how about the four of you come join Yugi and I at the arcade and then go do that other stuff?" Joey asked putting his two thumbs up and smiling like a idiot. ( A/N: I'm not making fun of Joey. He's one of my favorite characters next to Marik and Yami.) "Well I guess if the girls don't mind. We'll have to ask them when they get here. Come inside." I answered stepping back to let them in. They both walked into the living room and Marik pulled me back. " Lets not hang with them too long we don't need to get certain people angry." I shook my head and we both walked in the other room. 

Katrina's point of View

I woke up and jumped into the shower quickly. Trying to get done ass fast as I could while still getting clean. I used the lilac shampoo and the violet body wash. I got done and changed into my dark blue YMI jeans and put on my black Star belt and my 

Silver chained belt. Then I put on my dark purple shirt that had a rose with a moon behind it. It was touched up with a little bit of blue glitter. I put some make-up on and then I blow-dried my hair letting it curl out at the ends. I walked out of my room and over to Sahirah's room and knocked on the door. " It's Open ." I heard her call through the door. I opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk writing the letter that she always writes on Fridays. "Writing again?" I asked. "Yup but this one is to Kristie." She answered. Kristie was our friend back in our old town. She was one year older than us and was always like a big sister. She had brown hair and greenish eyes. I miss her. " Oh? When are you going to get dressed?" I asked realizing that she was still in her pajamas. "Huh? Oh…I guess right now." She stated smiling nervously. She got up and walked over to her closet and picked out a outfit and then put it back. "You choose… did you know that we are going over Bakura's house to work on our project. Marik will be there as well. After that we are going to the mall." She stated as I looked through her outfits. "Really cool…hey how about this one?" I asked holding up a pair of black stretchy flares and a gold chained belt. Then a blood red t-shirt with an angel with black wings. "Um… Sure if that's what you think I should wear." She stated grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed waiting for her to get changed. She stepped out brushing her hair and pulling it up into a ponytail with a red hair tie. " I think we should get goin-" I stopped in mid sentence. I feel a weird sensation tugging at my Millennium bracelet. I quickly look at it to see it glowing in a faint purple color. I blinked twice before transforming into a dog. 

Sahirah's point of View

This can't be good she just stopped talking to transform. I look at her as she is in form of a dog. She walks over to me on all fours and then scratches at her Millennium Bracelet. I quickly look in the mirror and see that my Millennium Earrings were glowing red. I quickly close my eyes and I can hear people screaming in pain and in terror. I could see fire and the people running while other burned to death. I could feel the unbearable heat and smell the deadly smoke. I reached out to touch the flame and I felt pain in my hand. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see Seto looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Seto asked. I blinked and saw Katrina standing behind his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked not sure what was going on. "You passed out in your room after you screamed bloody murder. I was worried are you okay?" Seto asked again. "I feel fine and I don't remember screaming." I stated. "Well I think we better get going Sahirah." Katrina stated. I nodded my head but Seto shook his head no. " Your not going anywhere your not okay. You need rest." Seto stated. "Seto you're my brother not my mom." I stated. He flinched for a moment and then sighed. "Fine but please be careful and call me at 3:30 so I know your okay." he stated. "Fine Seto. Lets go Kat." I stated standing up and walking out of the door with Kat. 

Once we were outside I told her about my vision. She stared at me in shock and told me that she felt a evil danger that was near by. The limo pulled up to the front of the house and the driver opened the door to let us get in. Once we were in he closed it once again. He rolled the window down. "Where shall I drive you to?" He asked. " Um.. Do you know where Bakura lives?" I asked. "Yes I shall be driving you there?" He asked uncertain. "Yes that's where we wish to go." I stated. He rolled up the window and we were at Bakura's in 5 minutes. We got out and walked up to the door but before we knocked I heard Katrina gasp. I look at her and her face was pale white and looked as if she had seen a ghost. "I sense a powerful ancient force here…could it be… a power so great it over rules our own power?" She asked out loud. To herself? To me? To anyone who was listening? She looked up at me and when her eyes hit mine I froze with fear I could feel it too. 

Me: What is this power? Oh you will find out in the next chapter!!!!! YEY!!! Sorry it took me forever to update. Gomen!!!! I will try to update again soon… Stupid school……


	5. Hanging Out and uhoh Hospital

Me: GOMEN!!!! I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! I've been having huge writers block for this and my other stories. However I have plenty of ideas for new ones. Also midterms are here! –Doom music plays in the back round- 

Anyway as you all know I don't own Yugioh or the characters the only people I own are Sahirah and Katrina. So yeah… On with the fic…

The Kaiba Twins 

**Chapter 5: Hanging out and uh-oh hospital**

~ Sahirah's point of View~

            Katrina took a step towards the door and was standing next to me. She moved her shaking hand to knock on the door. Right before she knocked she looked over to me. "You okay?" She asked. I took a deep breath and shook my head. She shook her head as well and looked back at the door. She knocked three times and forced herself to calm down. Bakura answered the door. "Wow you got here rather quick. Please come in. Yugi, Joey and Marik are in the other room." He stated stepping to the side to let us in. Katrina walked in first and I followed after. 

Bakura closed the door and led us to the other room. Katrina stopped for a second but then went on. I could feel this weird sensation pass through me as I walked across the room. "Hi guys." Yugi chirped. "Hey, so what's going on?" I asked. "Well Yugi and Joey wanted to know if you and Katrina wanted to go to the arcade and then work on our report. So do you want to?" Marik asked. Katrina looked over to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and then turned to Marik. "Sure…that sounds fun." I stated.

Yugi hoped off the couch and ran over to Katrina and I giving us both a hug. "Well I think Yug is happy." Joey stated. "Shall we go?" Katrina asked. Before we got an answer Yugi was pulling us out the door. "This is going to be great!" Yugi yelled smiling like a kid who walked into a candy store. 

~ Katrina's point of View~

            Now that we are out of Bakura's house I can feel from where the power is coming from. I knew it was Yugi. I looked over to Sahirah. She was laughing at a joke that Joey just made. If she knew it was Yugi she wasn't showing it. I looked back to Yugi as he led us to the arcade and ran inside when he saw Tristan and Duke playing a game called House of the Dead. The two boys pointed their plastic guns at the screen. "There's one to the right!" Tristan yelled with enthusiasm. Duke pointed the gun at a walking, bloody corpse and fired twice.

            We all stood behind Tristan and Duke and cheered them on as they reached the next level. That's when I felt it… a new power it was coming from my right. I looked over there but there wasn't anything there. I looked over to Sahirah and she wasn't paying attention. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see who it belonged to and saw Joey smiling. "Hey are you all right? You seem to be out of it." I forced and smile. "Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry I was just thinking of something." Joey dropped his hand before sliding it back into his pocket. "Well it's good you're alright because it would suck if you had to go home now."  He smiled and then looked back at the screen.

            "Shit I'm out. Your all by yourself Duke." Tristan stated putting the toy gun back in its holder. It wasn't longer before Duke died. "Nice job you guys. You got the second highest score." Marik stated pointing at the screen. "Yeah too bad that Yugi and Joey are still on top." Bakura stated. "We'll beat them next time." Tristan yawned. "So what are you all doing here?" Duke asked. "Were here to have some fun." Joey replied. In the back round I could hear a good beat from a game. Sahirah and I looked at each other and then back at the boys. "What's over there?" Sahirah asked. "A dancing game called Dance Dance Revolution." Duke answered. 

~ Yugi's point of View~ 

            The twins looked at each other smiling and started to walk towards the game. We all followed. Strobe lights and disco balls lit this part of the arcade. There were two players currently playing and were doing really well. One was a boy around the age of 12 and next to him was a girl who was about 14. They both seemed to be having a good time. However, the boy missed three times and the girl only missed once. When the two were done I saw Sahirah and Katrina step up. "Hey do you guys ever now how this game works?" Tristan asked screaming over the music. Sahirah turned around. "Yeah we have played it three or four times in our old town. Hey were not the greatest though." She stated. 

            Katrina picked the song and it was a pretty fast beat. Both players had to stat with the same moves and the next thing you know the computer is telling each of the two to do a different thing. The beat picked up a little and Sahirah missed once, twice. After regaining her focus she was doing well. I looked over to see that Katrina had missed two as well. "They're not that bad." Duke called out. "Obviously!" Marik yelled back. The music started to slow down and eventually stopped. The girls hopped off the stage and two other players went up. "How many did each of you miss in all?" Bakura asked. "Well I missed 5 times." Sahirah answered. "And I missed 7 times." Katrina stated. "That was fun though." They both stated. 

            Joey faced me. "Alright Yug ready to race? I am going to beat you this time." He walked towards the convertible red and blue cars. He hoped into the blue one. "I think not Joey I am going to beat you. I ran over to the red car and faced Joey and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked behind us too the group walking over. Joey and I put two coins into the game and picked the place to race. We both picked Vegas because it was one of the hardest ones to do. As the go light went green Joey and I raced off. I turned sharply to the right avoiding the limo that was in the way. As the street started to turn to the left Joey zoomed by me. "Try to catch up Yug!" Joey called laughing.

~Joey's point of View~

            I looked over to the map on the right top corner of the screen and realized that Yugi was catching up fast. I slammed my foot on the pedal and drove faster. However, Yugi knew this board inside and out. He knew all the short cuts and detours. I looked at the map to see that Yugi was on the sidewalks next to me. The little computerized people screamed and ran out of his way. "Jeez Yug just run the poor people over!" I yelled swerving around cars. "There it is!" I could hear Yugi yelled with much enthusiasm. I looked over to the map and realized that Yugi was no longer there. 

"Come on Yugi!" I could hear Sahirah and Katrina root him on. Mean while Duke and Tristan were trying to cheer me on. " Come on Joey you can beat him." Tristan called. "If he beats you this time it will be the…one hundredth thirty fourth time!" Duke called out.  "I know that you don't need to remind me." I called out. Yugi reappeared right in front of me. I slammed on the breaks so I don't hit him. I slam on the gas again. Yug is ahead of me and I can see the finish line. He's goin to win…again. As Yugi passes the finish line I came right behind him. Second place not bad. "You know the drill Joey. Loser buys us ice cream." Marik stated. "I know I know!" I stated.

We all head towards the exit doors and walk down the street to the ice cream shop. "What does everyone want?" I asked pulling out a pencil and pad. "I'll have a vanilla cone." Bakura answered. "I want vanilla/ chocolate swirl." Tristan stated. "I'll have banana flavored!" Yugi cheered. "I'll have mint chocolate chip." Marik stated. "I'll have strawberry." Katrina answered. "Just chocolate." Sahirah stated. "Hmm… I'll have bubble gum flavored." Duke stated. "Okay I'm getting coconut." I stated walking over to order. "We'll grab a table!" Tristan stated.

~Bakura's point of View~ 

            I looked over to a booth table. "That one should fit all of us in it." I stated. We all walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey you guys I'm gonna go help Joey carry the ice cream over so this way he doesn't drop it." Duke stated getting up and walking over to Joey. "So how do you guys like Domino so far?" Tristan asked the twins. "I've been having fun here. It's not so bad." Katrina answered. "I still miss my old friends but you guys are just as great." Sahirah replied. Duke and Joey came back carrying the ice cream. "This would suck if I fall right now." Joey stated. 

            Everyone got his or her ice cream safely. " If I'm correct then in our report you said that Strawberry was your favorite fruit?" Marik asked Katrina. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yeh that's right and if I'm correct yours is… peach?" She asked. "Yep. That is correct." Marik answered. "So what play do you think we will be doing?" Sahirah asked me. "Well I'm not very sure… last year the drama class had done a musical called Guys & Dolls. It was rather good. We might be doing a cabaret. Probably something like Ghost or Ghouls. I really don't want to do I that's why I'm asking the teacher if we can to a concert instead." I answered.

            "Well if you guys do a musical I hope its Into the Woods. That musical is so funny. I saw it on television when they had the special for Broadway." Yugi stated. "Yeah I remember watching that with you in the pizza place." Joey stated to Tristan. We all laughed and then Sahirah let out a scream. I looked over to Katrina who was passed out. Her face was red and her face was contorted in pain. "Katrina! Katrina wake up!" Duke panicked. "Yugi call an ambulance. She's gonna have to go to the hospital!" Marik stated. Sahirah was shaking violently. Everyone jumped out of the booth. I took Sahirah in my arms and hugged her as she began to cry. "Tristan call Seto and let him know to go to the hospital!" Duke yelled picking Katrina up off the booth and lying her on the ground with her head in his lap. 

~Marik's point of View~

            "Joey go get a moist towel from on of the workers!" Duke yelled. "Marik go wait outside for the ambulance!" Duke commanded. I walked outside and I could hear the ambulance coming down the road. Cars pulled to the side letting them through. As they pulled up two men in white suits came out with a stretcher. "Are you the one who called us?" One of them asked. "Yes sir, my friend is inside." I stated. They walked in and I followed. 

            People looked over at us stopping what the where doing.  The guys in white got Katrina on the stretcher and got her in the truck. "Any of you part of her family?" The second one asked. "I am. Please Sir can my friends get an escort to the hospital? It would mean a lot to me." Sahirah asked. " I can fit you and three of your friends the other three will have to get an escort by that police officer over there." He stated. "Thank you sir." Sahirah stated. " Bakura, Marik and Yugi come with me. Joey, Tristan and Duke I hope you don't mind going with the officer." She stated climbing into the ambulance. "Don't worry about us we can handle it. You just worry about Katrina." Joey stated as the rest of use climbed in. 

            I closed the doors and we drove off leaving Joey and the other two there. I saw them head towards the officer and then we turned the corner. Sahirah was trying hard not to cry but it wasn't working. Bakura looked at me and frowned. Nothing was going well. I looked down to the ground until the vehicle came to a stop. We were rushed out and Katrina was run to the emergency room. Sahirah, Bakura and I had to wait for the others to come in the waiting room. 

~Tristan's point of View~ 

            I walked over to the officer who was writing in his note pad. He was asking people what happened. " Excuse me sir." Duke said. "Yes I'm officer Nicklen. What can I help you with boys?" He asked. "Well our friend was just taken to the hospital in the ambulance and one of the paramedics said to have you drive us there because they didn't have enough room for us." Joey stated. "Sure I'll drive you there." Officer Nicklen stated. 

            "Two in the back one up front please." He stated. Joey and I got in the back while Duke sat up front. Officer Nicklen put his sirens on and sped down the road sharply turning the corner. Cars moved to the sides and some even stopped. "You'll be at the hospital in no time." He stated and I wasn't going to doubt him. I looked over to Joey who was grabbing onto the seatbelt for life. 

            The car came to a skidding stop in front of the hospital. Duke jumped out of the car and opened Joey's door while the officer opened mine. "I hope your friend gets better!" He yelled as we ran into the hospital. "Thanks!" I yelled and waved at him as he drove off. We were stopped by security. "What are you doing?" One man asked. "Were here because our friend was just brought here in an ambulance." I answered. "Well no running we have nurses walking around with medicine. We don't need you to be bumping into them." He stated and let us through. 

~Duke's point of View~

            We walked down to the emergency's waiting room. There we spotted Sahirah sitting curled up in a ball on one of the chairs. Yugi was sitting down next to her looking at the floor. Marik was pacing back and forth across the room. Bakura was looking up at the clock every other second. Marik was the first to notice our presence. "Hey you made it!" He stated. Sahirah looked up and forced a smile. " Hey guys. They're giving her some test." She stated. 

            I heard loud yelling such as "get out of my way" and "Move" coming from down the hallway. That familiar voice that I don't really like the person it belongs to. I heard a second voice. "Oni-chan…wait up!" The voices were coming closer and around the corner. Tristan, Joey and I moved away from the swinging hospital doors so we wouldn't be hit.    A worried Mokuba and angry Seto came barging though the door. "Where are Sahirah and Katrina?" He asked. Sahirah got up from the chair and ran over to Seto. He gave her a hug and then Mokuba gave her a hug. "Katrina is in the emergency room. The doctors are running some test on her." Yugi stated. 

Just then the emergency doors opened. We all looked at the doctor and the nurse who stood there. " Excuse me. Are you all here for Katrina Kaiba?" He asked. "Yes." Mokuba answered. The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry. There is nothing we can do. Katrina's condition has no explanation. She is mostly likely in a light coma. She should wake from it the range of 4 to 5 days. However, we don't know if this could happen again. Also we don't know what caused it to happen." The doctor stated walking away. "You may come see her now." The nurse stated. She led us all down a hallway and into a room where Katrina was. She was stuck with an IV and her face was burning red. We each took a seat. What would happen to our friend? What caused this to happen?

Me: Once again Gomen!!! I will try to update my other stories but once again I have writers block. I hate writers block! Well at least you know I'm not dead! PLEASE REVIEW!!!        


	6. The Stranger

Me: Gomen!! I have been too lazy to type this chapter up. I am so horrible. Forgive me for making you all wait. I really should be doing my English homework but I'd rather do this .I'd like to take this time to quickly shout out to Almond (TJ Rose) and Diana (SweetSugarGirl54321). Thanx for reviewing my stories!!! -Glomps both-

Anyway I better get on with the fic.

The Kaiba Twins 

**Ch.6:  The Stranger**

***~* In the Hospital*~* **

**-_-_-Authors Point of View-_-_-**

            In the hospital room Katrina lied in a bed with an IV in her arm. The room was quiet except for the heart monitor that let out a low beep everyone few seconds. Seto sat in a chair next to the bed half way asleep while Mokuba was in a chair next to him sleeping. Sahirah looked out the window at the moonless sky waiting for something to happen. Joey stood up from sitting on a counter top and stretched before looking at the clock. He walked over to Sahirah and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Sahirah you know I'd love to stay and make sure that your sister is fine and all but I better get going I don't want my baby sister, Serenity, to worry about me. If anything happens feel free to call me. I'm here for ya. Okay?" He asked. Sahirah shook her head. "Thank you Joey. I will call if anything happens." She gave him a hug before he left. 

            Yugi stood against the wall while Tristan sat on the floor. The silence was slowly killing the teen sitting on the floor. He wanted to scream out but instead he stood up and brushed his self off. "Hey Yug, I'm gonna go too. See ya tomorrow. Later." He walked towards the door and almost bumped into the nurse who was coming in to check on things. The nurse walked over to Seto. "Excuse me sir, I don't mean to bug you but would you like something to drink like a coffee or some tea?" She asked. Seto looked up at her with tired and gloomy eyes. "Coffee would be nice." He stated. The nurse smiled at him and looked over to Mokuba. "I'll get a blanket for him as well." She stated turning around and walking out of the room. 

Yugi sighed and pushed away from the wall walking past Marik and Bakura, who were both lying on the floor doing nothing, and over to Sahirah to join her as she looked outside. " Are you okay Sahirah?" He asked. 'Of course she isn't stupid.' He yelled at himself quietly. "I'll be okay... I think."  She stated closing her eyes and resting her head against the cool glass window. "I'm sorry this happened... but you know if you need anything you have all your friends here to support you." He stated looking at his reflection in the glass. "Thank you Yugi. I just wish that I knew what was going on." She whispered as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. The nurse returned to the room and handed Seto his coffee before placing a light white fuzzy blanket over Mokuba. She turned back to Seto. "If you need anything else just call the front office with the telephone on the wall." She stated before bowing and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. 

The lights began to flicker on and off rapidly. Seto went to stand up but feel asleep in the process. Marik and Bakura jumped up from the floor while Sahirah and Yugi began to panic. The lights blew out and it was hard to see until multi colored lights lit the area. A yellow light shone from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He quickly transformed into Yami just incase there was danger. From Marik's belt the Millennium Rod glowed with a purple aura while Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed blue. Sahirah's hair seemed to blow back by an anonymous wind that uncovered her pyramid earrings that were now glowing orange. Over near Katrina her pyramid bracelet was glowing with a red light. From the corner of the room a white light shone illuminating the room before quickly dying down again.

A man stood there; he wore a white outfit that looked like a bathrobe. A white cloth covered his head that looked like a towel. He had tan skin; cold blue eyes and he wore two golden hoop earrings. You could tell he was Egyptian just by looking at him and his face held a serious emotion. "Shadi..." Yami whispered. The Egyptian walked over the hospital bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. He placed his hand on her head and she began to move a little yelping in pain that it caused. "What are you doing Shadi?" Yami asked. Sahirah looked in awe at the man who was near her twin. Shadi didn't answer the tri colored haired boy he just conutined to tend to the girl. As he removed his hand the girl shot up out of bed screaming in pain. Sahirah ran over to her sister only to been shot back by a power blast. A red light constricted her body as and orange light tried to fight it off.

 Yami ran in front of the girl trying to block the red lighting that came from her sister. Bakura 's Millennium Ring emitted a higher light that lit the area consuming Bakura's body when it faded the boy's eyes were harder and darker. His hair stuck up more and he smirked before pushing Yami out of the way forcing Sahirah to fight the power herself. As Yami went to stand up Marik pulled out his Millennium Rob and pointed it at Yami's neck causing him to freeze. "One move Pharaoh and I'll kill you. The girl needs to fight it herself." He stated smirking knowing that he had the upper hand. Sahirah pushed her power back knocking her sister off the hospital bed. She stood up and walked over to the twin who was now on the ground.

 Katrina opened her eyes and looked at Sahirah who was holding out a hand. Taking her sisters hand she stood up trying not to whimper at the pain that shot through every vein in her body. "What happened?" She asked unaware on what was going on. Sahirah looked at Katrina before looking at Shadi. " I'm not sure but I bet he does." She answered. Shadi held up his aunk making time freeze as he entered Sahirah's mind. 

***~* Inside Sahirah's soul room*~* **

**-_-_-Shadi's Point of View-_-_-**

            As I entered the girl's mind I fell into a hallway. It was painted white on one side and deep blue close to a black color on the other.  On the white side of the hallway there was a door that was open. I walked over to the door and looked inside. Toys covered the light orange carpet and each of walls was painted four different colors. One was white symbolizing innocence. Yellow that symbolized childish and creativity. Light Green that showed energy and a very light brown with shown the signs of being naïve. There was a bed against the white wall that was covered in cozy blankets, pillows, and lion plushies. Along each wall there was a picture of butterflies and fairies. Against the yellow wall there was a lab top and other technology devices. Against the light brown wall was a desk that has a picture frame on it. In the picture it had two twin girls and two boys one other than the other. Behind the four kids there were two shadowed people which where the form of adults. You could easily tell one was a man and the other a women. Nothing in this room showed any value to me. 

I looked to the other side of the hallway looking for a door. I did not see one yet so I began to walk further down. It seemed to be a long walk till a reached an old dirty golden door. Chains covered the door with about ten locks. Whoever has this door lock obviously didn't want anybody going in... or coming out. I held up my Millennium aunk and every lock clicked. The chains went slack before falling to the ground. The door creaked as I pushed it open. Inside it was dark and hard to see. As I stepped inside an oil filled lamp lit up. As the room filled with light I could see the four walls were only two colors. Black and blood red. The ground was dusty and cracked. As I looked around  I saw a staircase that lead upwards. I walked over to it to see an old dirty red carpet that lead up the stairs. 

As I climbed I could see ancient hieroglyphics carved into the walls and ceiling. As I reached the top of the staircase I realized that I have reached another hallway. Both sides only had one door; each were bolted and locked. I walked up to the one on the right and held out my aunk. A few of the bolts twisted which other stayed motionless. I looked to the right of the door and saw the hieroglyphics that told the story of Set killing Osiris. Seeing that I wouldn't be able to open this door I turned to the other one and tried opening it. This one did open. Inside there were statues of some Egyptian gods and goddesses. Vases and other pottery was scattered on the floor. In the back of the room there was a chair that was covered with dust and sand. It looks like nobody has sit in it for the longest time. Finding that this girl had no information for me I exit out of it and head to the others mind.  

** *~* Inside Katrina's soul room*~* **

**-_-_-Shadi's Point of View-_-_-**

            As I enter the hallway of the second twin's mind. One side was black while the other side was white. On the white side there was a door open just like her sisters. The purple carpet was covered with books and movies. The four walls were different colors as well. One wall was gray it showed anger. Another wall was icy blue, which showed hate. The third wall was red, which showed regrets, and confusion while the last wall was orange showing adventurous. Against the gray wall there was a bed that had a few blankets on it and two pillows with multi wolf plushies covering it. The walls were covered with pictures of butterflies and crows. 

Against the red wall there was a computer and some cds. There was a nightstand next to the bed that rested against the orange wall. There was a picture frame with a picture of two twins and two boys one older than the other. The picture seemed to be old and ripped at the top cutting off where the shadow people were in the picture her sister had. Once again the room showed me nothing worth of value. The only thing it helped me realize is that the twins are total opposites of each other. I walked down the hallway looking for the other door. Once I came across it the door was already opened slightly. I pushed it open more and saw that there was broken pottery all over the floor.

 The room was poorly lit with a fading candle. In the back of the room I could barely make out where the staircase was. As I made my way up the walls were cracking and the hieroglyphics were severely damaged. At the top of the stairs there was only one door that was bolted and chained down. The other door was wide open for me to looked inside. Statues of Anubis were lined up all the way down two sides of the room. In the back of the room was a chair with someone sitting in it. I could not clearly see them and I took a step forward. Everything went dark and I was forced out of the mind.

***~* In the Hospital*~* **

**-_-_-Sahirah's Point of View-_-_-**

            When I awoke I was sitting next to the windowsill. The sunlight leaked through the trees and into the room. I stood up and looked over to where Marik and Bakura where last night but they weren't there and neither was Yugi. 'Hey that reminds me who was that guy?...Shadi?' I asked myself. I looked over to Seto to see that he had fallen asleep. " Morning Sahiry." Mokuba chirped, jumping up in front of me. "Morning Mokuba." I smiled at the boy and pat his head. "I found this note from Yugi on the nightstand. Here you go." Mokuba stated handing me a piece of paper.  It read:

 Sahirah,  

Marik, Bakura, and I went home when you fell asleep. Call me if anything happens. 

Good Luck

Your Friend, 

 Yugi

I looked over to Katrina. She was still out of it. "Wanna get some breakfast and some coffee for Seto?" I asked Mokuba. "Yeah!" He answered smiling. We both headed out of the room and down the hallway. Nurses were walking everywhere. Some were even following doctors. There was a main desk ahead of us and Mokuba ran up to it and smiled at the lady who was working there. "Excuse me miss, but could you please tell me and my sister where we can get some breakfast?" He asked. She smiled back at him. " Sure thing, just go all the way down this hallway and take the last door on the left there will be a kitchen. You can get some food there." She answered. "Thank you! Come one Sahirah this way." He stated pulling on my arm. As we reached the kitchen Mokuba ran to grab a bagel and some chocolate milk. While he was doing that I got Seto some coffee and then a bagel and butter for myself and some chocolate milk as well. We headed back to the room with the food and drinks. I placed Seto's coffee on the table next to him and shook him lightly. " Seto... Seto... come on Seto wake up." I called. He woke up slowly and yawned before looking at me. "What's up? Anything wrong?" He asked. I shook my head no and handed him his coffee. " I got this for you though you would need it." I stated before taking a bite into my bagel.

 I could see movement from the corner of my eye. I looked at Katrina who was trying to wake up. "Kat... Katrina. Can you hear me?" I asked. She gasped slightly and she moved her hand to clenched the blanket. " S-sis." She whispered out in pain. She jerked her head to the side. " Sahirah.." She called out. I looked at her weirdly. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. " SAHIRAH!!!!!" She screamed, her face was bright red like she was dying of heat. The heart monitor sped up. Seto stood up quickly causing his chair to fall backwards on the floor with a loud crash. " NURSE!" He yelled out the door. " NURSE COME HERE." He panicked. I looked over to Katrina who was biting her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. The nurse rushed into the room and looked at Katrina. She turned around quickly before going to the door. " DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!" She yelled. Mokuba ran over to Seto and clung on him scared to death. " SAHIRAH!!! STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Katrina yelled at the top of her lungs. 

The doctor rushed into the room. "Get the pain killer." He ordered to the nurse. The nurse opened a draw and went through it quickly dropping things on the ground. She grabbed a needle and a glass with some clear liquid in it. She handed it to the doctor who was trying to concentrate over Katrina yelling.  He filled the needle with the fluid and grabbed Katrina's arm looking for a good vein to stick her with. Just as he was about to stick her Katrina shot up in bed. Her eyes were wide open and her breath was short gasps for air. " Katrina." I called her. She looked at me. " Sahirah... what's going on?" she asked confused. 

Me:  Gomen again. Hopefully I'll update soon again.  Please read and review.


	7. Just A Mess Of Things

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had bad writer's block for this chapter. Forgive me! –Kneels and begs for forgiveness-

Anyway I'd hate to make you wait longer so on with the fic.

**The Kaiba Twins**

**Chapter 7: Just a mess of things**

Narrator's Point of View

Sahirah stared at her sister with amazement. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought to herself.

"Sahirah why am I in such a place like this? What is going on?" Katrina asked confused. The last thing she could remember was being in the ice cream shop with her sister and friends. "Where is everybody? Why won't you answer me?" Katrina asked getting frustrated. She looked at the doctor who was still holding the needle. Katrina leaned further from him with a scared look on her face.

Sahirah couldn't answer her sister. She didn't seem to know how to. Taking a step back she stumbled into a medicine cart, causing it to spill its contents.

The doctor tore his look from Katrina to look back at the clumsy, terrified, girl.

The nurse walked over to Sahirah, holding onto her arm and leading her out of the room. She returned to lead Mokuba and Seto out as well.

Katrina watched her family leave the room and was on the verge of screaming for them to come back. The doctor took a hold of her hand before she quickly snapped it back. She tumbled out of the hospital bed and to the floor.

As the doctor came around the bed to help her, she noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over like he was looking off into space. He kneeled down in front of her and gently grabbed her hand again.

Katrina didn't trust him but decided not to fret about it. She allowed him to help her up and sat on the bed again.

He placed his hand on her head and pushed her into a lying down position and held up the needle again. " You're gonna need your rest. So lets not make this such a hard task." He stated lowering the needle closer to her arm.

Katrina looked at him with a worried look and didn't want the injection. She struggled again and pulled back her arm.

The doctor grabbed her arm once again with more force causing Katrina to scream. " This will only hurt more if you don't cooperate." He sneered through his teeth.

Katrina took this as a bad omen and screamed louder, struggling against the doctor. The door busted open as Katrina fell off the bed. Unfortunately, this lead to the doctor falling off with her.

Seto entered the room with Sahirah peeking from behind his arm. Upon seeing this site he walked over to the doctor, grabbing him and ripping him away from the now hysteric Katrina.

Sahirah ran over to her sister, bending down and hugging her.

Mokuba was too scared to enter the room with all the screaming and waited outside the room in a chair.

Seto almost punched the doctor in the face before the nurse rushed in and stopped him. "What are you doing?" She questioned raising her voice.

Seto gave her a death glare before answering. "I'm saving my sister from this psycho freak." He answered not loosing his death grip on the doctor.

"This man is a certified doctor. He would never hurt a patient or anyone for a fact." She stated trying to pull Seto hand off the man on the floor.

Seto let go and stood up walking over to Katrina and Sahirah. "Come on and get up." He commanded.

Sahirah helped her sister up as Seto wished. " Are we leaving?" She asked.

Seto didn't answer but headed for the door instead.

Sahirah and Katrina decided it was best to follow him out.

The nurse helped the doctor, who was holding his head in pain. "Where do you think your going with my patient?" The doctor asked.

Seto paused before turning to his younger sisters. "Come on, lets get out of here." He stated before walking out of the room with Katrina and Sahirah slowly following him.

The doctor rushed out of the room with the nurse. "You can't just take her out. She's not fully recovered." The doctor stated walking up to Seto and grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.

Seto looked at the man's hand before grabbing it and crushing it to where you can hear the bones crack under the intense pressure. "Sahirah, take Mokuba and Katrina and start heading for the limo. George is waiting in the parking lot." He stated.

The three younger siblings followed his orders heading out of the building.

Seto turned back at the horrified doctor before grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. "If you dare to touch me or my sisters, and brother I will make sure you live to regret it. Do I make myself clear or do I have to make my point?" Seto asked.

The man trembled in fright as he looked into Seto's murderous eyes. "Y-yes s-sir." He stuttered.

Seto let him go and watched the man sink down to the floor before heading out the building himself.

As the limo waited for Seto to enter Sahirah grabbed one of the cell phones that was charging. She looked over to Katrina, who was looking around the vehicle, while she punched in digits.

The phone rang three times before a cheerful voice answered. "Moshi Moshi, Turtle Game Shop. This is Yugi Moto speaking how may I help you?"

"Yugi its Sahirah. Katrina woke up this morning and the doctor tried to attack her. Now we're waiting for Seto to return to the limo. I called because you wanted me to call." She stated not letting the tri-colored-hair boy on the other end speak.

"Holy Shittma! Are you all alright?" He asked with concern clearly in his voice.

"Yes we're fine." Sahirah answered, looking out the limo window to see Seto walking towards them.

"Well what are you going to do now?" I doubt that Katrina is fully recovered. She was only there for about 13 hours." Yugi mumbled into the mouthpiece on the phone.

"I'm not sure… I'll let Seto decide that. I better go…talk to you later." She said before hanging up.

Seto entered the car and Sahirah looked at him.

"Now what, Seto? She asked.

'George, head back to the mansion." He ordered. "We'll hire a nurse to care for her." He answered Sahirah.

Katrina sat quietly for the whole ride as she felt the eyes of her siblings looking at her. She looked up when the car stopped at the house. Seto helped her out of the vehicle and into the house, leading her upstairs to her room.

Sahirah made her way to her sister's room knocking on the door twice before entering. She walked over to Katrina who was sitting up in her bed. "Hey Kat, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Sahirah… it hurt. In the hospital, someone…someone was hurting me. They were trying to take control of me and I was fighting it because I could feel my body trying to shape shift. It hurt a lot… I didn't like it at all. This power was so overwhelming. Who ever it was knew everything about me…" She trailed off.

"Are you serious? We can't let anyone know that, they'll think you're crazy…Hey wait do you remember last night?" Sahirah asked.

"I…I don't know. I can remember a few things like this man. He looked Egyptian or something like that." Kat stated.

" That man… I swear Yugi, Marik and Bakura where there too. What was his name? Hmmm… Shadi? Yeah it was Shadi. Who the hell was that guy and what did he want?" Sahirah asked out loud.

"Don't ask me… how am I supposed to know." Katrina answered.

Shadi's Point of View

After the twins had left the hospital I released my mind hold on the doctor.  These two girls were different than the others with the Millennium items. The items they own aren't even recorded and I don't understand why. This is to confusing. Is there a way that I have missed the history of those two items? No that's impossible I have read and reread all the ancient hieroglyphics.

 "Excuse me sir but you seem a little lost. Is there a way I can help you?" A nurse interrupted my thinking.

"No I'm just leaving now." I answered continuing my way down the hall. Wondering back into my thoughts. Hmm that door it was unlocked but who was in that seat? The other girl's door was locked up tight. I need more information on those two. Just something feels familiar about them.

Narrator's Point of View

            Sahirah left her bedroom and headed down to Katrina's. As she went to go open the door Seto came up from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

            "Sahirah she needs her rest. Why don't you go get some sleep because we have school in the morning." He stated.

            "Seto! Are you kidding me? Do you think I'd go to school knowing Katrina's current state? I wouldn't even be able to concentrate." She protested.

            "Calm down just go to school for the first 4 periods and then well leave to come home early. Plus you need to get the play scripts for Katrina. Try out's are in three weeks. All the drama classes are working together so we all need to try." He sighed knowing that he'd have to be part of the play as well, which is not his best interest.

            "But Seto-" Sahirah was cut off.

            "No buts right now you're going to bed and I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning." Seto stated pushing her gently toward her bedroom.

            Sahirah sighs in defeat. "Yes Seto. Good Night." She stated walking back into her room.

            When Seto saw that she was inside her room he entered Katrina's taking five steps into the room. "Okay Mokuba you can get out of here now and go to bed." Seto stated.

            From one side of the bed a groan of protest was heard before a head of fuzzy black hair rose up. Standing to his feet Mokuba brushed his big t-shirt and boxer shorts off. His head hung as he stared at the floor. He slowly made his way across the room past Seto and into the hallway.

            Seto watched his kid brother and followed him out. He softly closed the door behind him and followed Mokuba all the way to his room.

The younger boy pushed his doors open and made his way across the green rug to his bed that had stuffed animals of his favorite duel monsters on it. He lazily pulled the covers back and hopped into the bed.

Seto walked over pulling the covers over Mokuba tucking the young boy in. He arranged the dolls so that they weren't going to suffocate his brother.

"Hey Seto when will Katty get better?" He asked with concern in his voice. So much concern it sounded as if the boy would cry. In fact he looked like he would too. His lower lip stuck out slightly as it began to quiver. His eyes began to get glassy as the clear water like liquid began to build up. The boy blinked and the tears fell slowly making two wet trails on both sides of his face.

Set sighed and pulled the younger one into a tight embrace. "Soon, Mokuba. Soon. But now is not the time to think about it. Just go to sleep and I bet Katrina will be feeling a little better in the morning. Now time for bed." He pulled away from the boy and stood up walking away from the bed.  Once he reached the door he paused and turned around. "Don't try to sneak out either." He stated before closing the door.  He made his way down to his own room getting ready for bed himself. As he flopped on his bed he sighed wondering what would happen tomorrow. Would Katrina be better tomorrow? Maybe he should keep Sahirah home after all she did pass out early in the morning. Yes that's what he'd do…He'll keep Sahirah home. Seto closed his tried eyes before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Gomen but that's all for now… cuz that's all I can think of… -sighs- At least it four pages on word….God I hate myself… oh well anyway catch ya later!


	8. Pain

A/n: I have been so LAZY so please forgive my absence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters.

**The Kaiba Twins**

**Chapter 8: Pain**

Sahirah woke up and whined. This was her least favorite part of the day. She always hated waking up. Sleep was her idea of a good time. Nothing bad happens to you in your sleep.

She turned over to look at her clock on the nightstand next to her. 10:45. "Damn it!" Sahirah jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, brushing her hair, and raced downstairs only to stop and gawk at the fat maid that was vacuuming the rug, dancing and singing like she was in the opera.

Sahirah snapped back when she heard another maid singing in the kitchen. Opening the kitchen door she could hear the horrible singing that was off key and out of order.

Holding back the urge to laugh, Sahirah looked over to the table and to her surprise, Katrina was sitting there. Even though she had the urge to kill the maid, she was still there.

"Morning Kat." Sahirah greeted her sister.

Katrina slowly turned her head to face her sister. "Do you know that I had woken up to a house of insane maids? I woke up three times during the night because my body was trying to shape-shift each time someone came in. One, being Seto, stated that it sounded like a wild ostrich was being killed by a jackal in my room. . Another was a maid, who said it sounded as if someone let an elephant run wild from the zoo. The last one was the fat maid who said it sounded like a Rhino being hunted down by a lion with a seal."

Sahirah laughed but stopped when she caught Katrina glaring at her. "Bad day so far?"

Katrina sighed. "You could say that. Seto didn't want you to go to school. Something about you passing out yesterday." Katrina brought her voice to a whisper. " I don't know if you noticed but I'm not having good control over my powers lately." She stated bring her attention to the maid.  "Will you please go make Sahirah's bed for her?" she asked.

The maid left the room and Sahirah looked at her sister.  "I've noticed. I'm not doing to well either. Last night I had three dreams of the future. One was something disastrous about the play. There was fire everywhere. Then there was one about Bakura and Marik working on something, but I don't know what they were working on. It was like a plan or something. They were reading from a book.  Yugi was there and he kept yelling at them trying to stop them. The last one was different, it was in the desert and there were pyramids and everything. A jewel was there. It was red and then stones came from beneath the sand and there were drawings on them. Almost like the duel monster cards. It was weird." She stated.

The maid reentered singing in a high-pitched screeching voice.

Sahirah almost screamed and covered her sensitive ears.

Katrina winced in pain and stood up, pushing her chair in. "Come one, Sahirah. Lets go outside or something." She stated walking out of the room, Sahirah walking behind her.

Once outside Sahirah uncovered her ears and smiled. "I feel better now that I don't hear that cursed sound." She stated sitting down on the steps of the porch.

" I know what you mean. I sat in there for thirty minutes." Katrina stated sitting on the railing.

            Sahirah closed her eyes listening to the growling in the distant sky. It would storm tonight. Sahirah loved the rain and Katrina loved the storms.

            Then it hit. That wave of nausea that knocked her down. Her stomach twisted; emitting a yelp of pain she covered her ears.

            "Sahirah?" Katrina jumped off the railing and was at her sister's side in seconds. "Sahirah! What's wrong?" Katrina asked knowing that she wouldn't get an answer.

            _Pain._

It shot into her body, like bullets that wouldn't stop. Putting her hands into her hair, she began to tug.

            _Pictures._

            Images shot through her head, something like you would see in movies when the person is about to die and they see their lives flash before them.

            _Fire._

            It burned. So hot, everything was hot, like the sun that beats down on the earth day to day.

            _Screaming_

A loud ear-piercing scream could be heard. She opened her eyes to see her sister covering her ears. She realized it was her who was screaming. Katrina was screaming. She was screaming as loud as she could. Sahirah looked at her sister watching her starting to morph into another animal. She closed her eyes again.

_She was in the classroom. But it wasn't her. She watched her friends all gather into the lunchroom ready to refresh themselves and fill their empty stomachs._

_The fire bells began to blare out. Students got up muttering on how it was another stupid drill. Smoke filled into the lunchroom as the doors were opened._

_Students began to frantically run away from the doors, which were now being closed up. Most students now clawed at the windows, desperately trying to get them open. Two windows were opened when something smashed into them and the student began to climb out. _

Sahirah reopened her eyes. She was still outside but the maids were helping her up. Katrina was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Sahirah. Are you alright?" The fat maid asked.

Sahirah shook her head and stood up. "Where is Katrina?" She asked.

"Miss Katrina? I don't know miss." She replied. "Now lets get you back in bed. You're not looking too well." She stated helping Sahirah back into the house.

            At 12: 37 Sahirah woke up to the front door slamming shut. She could hear someone running up the steps. Her bedroom door opened and closed. "Katrina?" Sahirah called out.

            Katrina jumped onto the bed in the form of a leopard.

            Sahirah bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream even though her sister had scared the crap out of her.

            Katrina changed back into human form. "Sahirah we have bad news." She stated. "The school is on fire. Our friends are inside. Along with Seto." She added.

            Sahirah's eyes widen. "Oh no. I for saw this… but I didn't think it would happen today." She stated.

            "Sahirah. What do we do?" Katrina asked her sister.

A/N: Please review. It could take awhile for more updates.


	9. Escape?

Me: Another chapter….

**The Kaiba Twins**

Chapter 9 Escape? 

          At the schoolyard Katrina and Sahirah hid behind a tree, watching the police and firefighters work. Barriers were put up to block the crowd of people from the danger zone.

          "Great now what? The have the place blocked off." Katrina asked her sister.

          " I don't know. They won't get to our friends in time." Sahirah stated as she slide down to the ground against the tree.

          "Think Sahirah. Something in your vision had to show a way they could get out." Katrina bent down next to her.

          _The window._

          Sahirah smiled, and faced her sister, but frowned yet again.

          "What? I know you just had an idea. What is it?" Katrina asked.

          "Never mind it would never work. The place is blocked off." Sahirah stated rested her head into her arms.

          "What was it?" Katrina growled getting angry.

          Sahirah sighed, and lifted up her head. "We break the window in. But we can't get there." She stated.

          Katrina looked at her sister. "Um. Sahirah… did you forget that I can shape shift? Let me help you get past the police." Katrina grabbed her sister's hand.

          Sahirah smiled and began to concentrate all her power to her sister's mind.

          Katrina closed her eyes, holding onto Sahirah's hand tighter. Their bodies began to shrink into small portions of themselves. Fur began to rise from them as their hands turned into paws. Two round ears popped from their heads, as their eyes turned black. A small pink nose formed on the face as whiskers materialized on the face. Two razor sharp teeth grew and hung from the mouth.

          The two mice ran past the crowd of people, dodging feet and shoelaces. Past the barriers and the police, towards the fire truck.

          Sahirah let out a squeak as she was almost stepped on by a fire fighter that was trying to carry a ladder.

          Both mice raced to the back of the school where they latched tails, transforming both of them back to their normal selves.

          "Are you okay Sahirah? That man almost killed you." Katrina asked.

          "Yeah, I'm fine. Now transform into a big animal and lets go break in the window." Sahirah stated.

          Katrina closed her eyes and transformed into a horse.

          "I'm sure that will do. Come on. The window is right there. Kick it with your back legs and then transform in the trees and come back." Sahirah instructed.

          Katrina walked over to the window and kicked it as the glass broke she ran to the trees to transform.

          Students poured from the window, pushing at the now broken glass making the opening bigger.

          Katrina returned in human form and stood next to her sister. "Any sign of the gang?" She asked desperately.

          Sahirah shook her head no and climbed into the window pushing past one student.

          Katrina sighed and followed her sister inside.

          Smoke filled their lungs, suffocating them. Both girls pushed past the crowding students, finding Yugi.

          "Yugi!" Sahirah called out.

          "Sahirah?" He called back. Spotting the twin, Yugi turned back to the others, "Hey you guys, Sahirah is here." He yelled back to them.

          Making her way to the tri-colored haired boy, she stumbled and fell.

          "Are you alright?" A voice asked helping her up.

          "Yeah, fine thanks..." She answered, looking up. "Ryou."

          "Why are you guys here?" Yugi asked.

          "We came because we heard the school was on fire and we wanted to make sure you guys came out alright." Katrina answered.

          "Where are Joey, Mai, and Marik?" Sahirah asked.

          Yugi's face fell to the ground. "We lost them in the crowd when everyone began to scramble." He answered.

          "Well let's go find them." Katrina stated.

          "We can't. We could get trapped in here." Ryou stated.

          "Well I rather die in here than find out that some of my friends die in here, when I could possibly been able to help later on today." Katrina shot back.

          "Okay…Okay. Lets go find them." Yugi agreed.

          A crack could be heard from above. The four teens looked up at the burning ceiling. The pipes let loose, allowing the ceiling to fall. 

          The four teens were knocked out of the way by three others.

          "Oh yeah, smart idea, lets watch the ceiling fall on us." Joey shot out, helping Yugi stand back up.

          "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Mai asked, help Sahirah up.

          "Love to explain but lets get out of this death trap." Katrina answered, being pulled up by Marik.

          "Wait, we're still missing Anzu, Otogi, and Honda." Ryou stated, getting help from Mai to stand.

          "Come on." Joey growled walking toward the area where the line for lunch would usually be.

          " We'll never find them if we don't split." Mai stated.

          "We can't do that. Hw do we know that everyone will be okay?" Sahirah asked, coughing.

          "I don't know, but if we don't hurry we'll die from the smoke and not the fire." Ryou stated, looking worriedly at Sahirah.

          "I'll be fine. Let's hurry up and find them." She stated.

          The group of teens called out for their missing friends, walking in the smoke, shielding their faces from the fire.

          " YUGI!" Anzu's voiced called out. She was standing on the stage in the cafeteria with Otogi and Honda.

          The gang reunited and headed for the broken window. Then parts of the ceiling fell again, splitting the gang up.

          "YUGI!" Anzu yelled through the rubble.

          "Hang in there on that side, we'll get some help!" Otogi yelled.

          "Great looks like it's just us." Sahirah whined.

          "It could get worse." Yugi stated.

          "Wow thanks Yugi. The next time I need someone to remind me that we're in a death situation, I'll give you a call." Katrina growled.

          "Calm down, Katrina. Yugi doesn't mean to remind us of the danger but what else is there to say?" Marik asked.

          "We need to get out of here!" Ryou yelled watching the ceiling fall, almost trapping them in a small area.

          "Um guys… you know that we're in the cafeteria, and the food is heated by gas, and that were near the glass doors, right?" Sahirah asked, tears forming in her eyes.

          Everyone turned to the glass doors, to see cracks forming in it.

          "I don't want to be here!" Sahirah screamed.

          The heat rose, and the glass shattered, shards flying off everywhere. Loud screams could be heard within the room, as blood flew into the air.

To be Conutined….    

Me: Sorry another cliff hanger….


	10. Free… but not from insanity

A/n: A new chapter…

**The Kaiba Twins**

**Chapter 10 Free… but not from insanity**

Shards of glass cut each of the teens.

"Yugi!" Sahirah screamed, not knowing that the boy she was facing wasn't Yugi but Yami and had an abnormally large piece of glass jammed into his leg.

He hissed in pain, as the blood soaked his school uniform. Yami looked over to his friends as the fire moved in.

"Okay we can't just wait here until we fry to a crisp." Marik stated standing up. He helped up Katrina and looked at the cuts in her arms before sighing in relief and looking at Ryou's and Sahirah's. "There not too bad, but I can't say the same for Yugi here." He stated, helping Yami slowly stand up. Sure Marik hates Yami but he had to make it look as if he didn't want to stab the pharaoh.

Ryou walked over to a table that was still standing, not yet on fire. He stood on in covering his face and looked around to see if any doors were unblocked, finding one he jumped off the table and coughed a few times.

"One of the doors is unblocked, we could get out that way." He stated.

Sahirah and Katrina wrapped their arms around Yami, helping him gain in balance. Wrapping their arms around his shoulders, they helped him walk the path to the door where Ryou were leading them.

Pushing the door down, Ryou and Marik ran up the hall to find a door, finding on they came back to help them move faster.

Standing in front of the door, Marik pushed on it only it didn't move. After Ryou and him, bashed into numerous amount of time, their sides were killing them, they finally got it open.

_Air. Fresh air._

Fresh air filled their lungs as they coughed, getting the oxygen that was denied before.

"There over there!" Anzu yelled, racing over to the five.

It wasn't long before the firefighter finally got the fire out, giving each of the teens masks to help them breathe.

One medic pulled shards of glass out of everyone's arms, while Yami was rushed to the hospital to get the large shard from his leg.

Seto came running up to the back of the vehicle that the remaining four adolescences sat. "Sahirah and Katrina, what are you doing here?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Set-" Sahirah began to explain, only to be cut off by a fuming Seto Kaiba.

"You could have been killed. And Katrina, you're in no condition to even leave your bed."

"Bu-" Katrina began.

"No, get in the car. Now!" Seto demanded, raising his voice.

Sahirah stood, and slowly made her way to the car.

Katrina glared at Seto, who glared back at her, with a cold, hard face.

"I don't need to be babied. Neither does Sahirah." Katrina stated, not moving from her current position.

"You will get up, and move to that car right now." He firmly stated.

"No." Katrina protested, not letting her voice waver.

Seto walked up to the girl and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Katrina yelled, pounding her fist on his back.

Seto immediately dropped Katrina, making her land hard on her rear.

"Oww. You didn't have to drop me on the asphalt." She growled.

"And you didn't need to pound on my back. So were even. Now get in the car." He commanded.

Sahirah went to her sister's side, helping the girl up, and tugging her to the car, so they wouldn't make anymore a scene then they already had made.

Once all three were in the car, a knocking came on the window.

Seto rolled the window down to see the drama teacher.

"Just because there was a fire doesn't mean that there will be no play. Here are the scripts. Pick a line, practice it and try-outs will be at the Domino Public School. That is where school will be until we get done rebuilding ours. Report to Domino Public High tomorrow in the theater, that's where you will get your classes." She stated, shoving the scripts into Seto's hands. "Now have a good day." She stated, while Seto rolled the window back up.

**The Ride Home**

The whole ride home was quiet, agonizingly quiet.

Sahirah stared out the window, looking at the tall buildings, and skyscrapers, trying not to bring any attention to herself.

Katrina on the other hand, was tapping her foot, while strumming her fingers on the window, making a tapping sound that filled the air.

Every tap that was made, Seto's eye twitched along with the corner of his lip. Unknowingly, he was slowly clenching his hands into two tight fists.

Katrina smirked, upon seeing this reaction, and began to hum a song, knowing that his was bound to snap at any moment.

Seto was now completely tensed; every muscle was locked tight, not budging.

Sahirah had now turned her attention to her older brother, only to find him glaring at his reflection in the window.

Tapping both of her feet now, Katrina looked over to Sahirah and smiled, letting the girl know exactly what she was trying to do.

Sahirah looked at Katrina's smile, knowing the girl's cruel plan, and turned her head to Seto, once again, this time the older teen was glaring straight at Katrina, who still had this innocent smile on her face.

"Will you kindly stop that infuriating noise?" He asked, trying to sound polite, which he failed miserably, because he was sneering through his teeth.

"What noise?" Katrina asked, still strumming her fingers, watching the twitching in Seto's eyes, finding it completely amusing.

"You know exactly what noise I mean." He snapped, obviously getting irritated.

Katrina just smiled, shrugging her shoulders, continuing her actions.

Seto began to breathe faster in anger, which caused Katrina to burst out in laughter.

"God, Seto, you can be so huffy." She giggled, Sahirah joining in with her.

"I do not get huffy." He growled, crossing his arms, puffing his cheeks out a little, and causing the girls to laugh harder.

When the car finally reached the house, Seto stepped out after his sisters, watching them race up to the door, opening it.

When the door opened, Seto wished it were closed. He had thoughts of going back into the limo, which was now pulling away. Sighing in defeat, Seto walked up the stairs and into the front door.

Horrible, ear piercing singing, echoed in the house, causing havoc in his ears.

_ Solitude. _

Seto was craving for it. Making his way to his office, his precious sanctuary, the fat maid danced in front on the doors, with a vacuum.

Seto wanted to rip out his eyes and set them on fire, for no one should have to see… see _that._

Turning around, he headed to his bedroom, his second best sanctuary, finding it hard to fire the last people who were willingly working for him.

Standing outside the bedroom room, Seto began to cry inside his self upon hearing the skinner maid, singing in a high pitched squeaking voice.

Pushing the doors open, Seto noticed that the maid was dancing with a broom, while using a feather duster to dust off his dresser.

Seto now knew, it was a reasonable answer for everything. The whole staff has gone mad. Either that or something is considerably wrong with him.

The maid continued to dance, never noticing her boss's presence. Seto walked past the 'psychotic maid', as he would call her, and sat down on his bed, before lying down he glanced at the maid who was now spinning in circles.

_ Oh yes the staff has defiantly gone mad. _

To be continued…

Next Chapter: **School Announcements**


	11. School Announcements

**The Kaiba Twins **

**Chapter 11: School Announcements **

Waking up wasn't a simple task for the great CEO of Kaiba Corporations this morning. In fact, he was greeted with a splitting headache, which grew in the time from yesterday to this morning.

A cheerful maid made her way into the powerful CEO's room, walking up to the curtains, pulling them back, allowing the sun to shine in. Opening the glass window's she stepped out on to the balcony, smiling at the sun, before turning around a heading back into her boss's room.

The birds chirped happily, and the powerful UV rays spilled into the room. A groan was heard from the bed, which made the girl stop in her tracks, pausing for a moment, before smiling yet again. "Mr. Kaiba, it's time to wake up!" She announced as the body in the bed rolled over to the other side.

"Ohhhh what a beautiful morning, Ohhhh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling…-" The girl began to sing but Seto cut her off.

"Someone's gonna rip your head off today." He growled, tossing the covers off of him, forcing his self to sit up to glare at the maid.

"Glad to see you up, sir." The maid smiled, overlooking the hatred in his eyes, mistaking it for morning grumpiness.

Seto sat up and grabbed his clothes for school, only to remember that he doesn't have to wear a uniform. So instead he grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue turtleneck to go with it.

He shooed the maid away and changed.

When he was done he headed downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee that was prepared for him. Sitting down he watched Mokuba bounce into the kitchen, heading straight for the pantry to get some coco puffs.

Seto grabbed the newspaper before setting it back down, after seeing that the words were all bunched together and wavy.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked, pouring milk into his cereal.

"Nothing." Seto answered gruffly.

Mokuba shook his head and began to eat his breakfast, when Sahirah and Katrina walked into the room.

"Isn't it great, Seto? We don't have to go to a private school today." Sahirah asked, grabbing the box of coco puffs, making her own breakfast.

"What's so great about it?" He asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, we get to be near normal kids." Sahirah answered.

Katrina looked aimlessly though the pantry, finding a box of cookie crisp; she sat down and poured in cereal in a bowl. "Don't try to explain anything to him, he's not like normal kids, remember." She stated.

"And where do you think you're going?" Seto asked the raven-haired girl.

"To school of course." She stated, looking at him like he was stupid.

"I refuse to let you go." He declared.

"And why not?" She asked.

"You came from the hospital not that long ago." He answered.

"I'm perfectly fine, I can't say the same for you though." She confirmed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Oh please, don't put on an act. You know exactly what it means. You and I both know that you don't feel good. I can tell just by looking at you." Katrina stated, locking eyes with her brother.

"Fine. I'll take something." He stated.

"That won't work." Katrina stated, taking a bite of her cereal.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"Here we go again." Sahirah sighed and shook her head.

"You see, it's all in your head. Your mind is making you think that you're sick, but you're not sick. When you take medicine it triggers your mind to make you think you're better, when you were never sick at all." Katrina stated.

Seto stared at her dumbfounded. "And who the hell told you that insane, messed up theory?" He asked.

"No one told me. I thought it up all on my own, after all medicine could be so bad." She answered.

Seto decided it was best to stop asking questions or he just might become stupid.

Seeing that Mokuba was about to ask a question about Katrina's medicine theory, Seto didn't want Mokuba to fail another report grade, so he quickly changed the topic. "So how about those Yankees?" He asked, as Sahirah choked on her food.

Mokuba looked at his sister, worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's a inside joke that we will explain when you get older." Katrina explained, knowing that it would totally make Seto mad if she told Mokuba what it meant. Thinking back to that day in the orphanage, about two weeks before they came to Domino.

_ "You're so innocent." Katrina laughed _

_ "Somebody has to be... I'm as innocent as everybody our age should be. I mean, sophomores shouldn't know all these explicit things and I sometimes wonder where you learned it. And now-a-days, young teenagers like us make up phrases to represent something dirty that no one understands until it's graphically described to them. What the heck does sixty-nine mean anyway? I could be saying something totally indifferent like 'how about them Yankees' and it'll mean something dirty like 'I want to have sex with you'!" Sahirah ranted, only to get Katrina laughing._

_ "That was so funny. Whenever I hear Yankees I will always remember this day." Katrina stated through her laughter._

Seto just shook his head; nothing seemed to go his way this morning.

"Sir the car is ready." Charles stated, standing at the door.

After a long agonizingly long annoying ride to school, Seto was happy to leave the vehicle, making his way to the quite theater room.

Katrina opened the doors to the room, noise knocked Seto in the face, laughing at him with a cruel joke.

His head pounding like the rain in a storm, Seto made his way to the closest chair.

"Hey Joey!" Sahirah yelled out to the blonde teen.

"Hey Sahirah!" He called back.

"How's Yugi?" Katrina asked.

"Well he'll be back to school in three days." Honda answered.

Everyone took their seats in the theater, whispering to each other, while teachers tried to organize their papers.

"I heard some rumors that we might be going somewhere." Ryou whispered.

"Really?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, the teachers were talking about going somewhere with the school, so we could have a break, something about a promise at the beginning of the school year." Ryou explained.

"That's great. Do you think they'll actually do it though?" Marik asked.

"Maybe, after all it was a promise." Honda interrupted.

"Teachers never keep promises." Anzu stated.

"Everyone! Attention! Quiet! Settle down now! Very well. The principal would like to give someannouncements; afterwards you are to meet with your first period teachers. They will direct you to a classroom." The teacher at the microphone stated, before stepping down.

The principal took her spot at the stand. " First off, you will be reporting to this room everyday until we get things organized. Second, construction for the school has already started; we have the people who had started the fire in our hands. Third, we will be having a class trip to the Edanjena Island Resort in one week. So you will be getting permission forms sent home with you. If you're permission slip isn't signed, I'm sorry but you will be unable to attend this trip. I will now allow you to move to your classes. Report here tomorrow morning." He finished up.

"Well I guess that these teachers keep their promises." Katrina stated.

"Yeah go figure." Anzu stated, shocked.

"So were is this Edanjena Island Resort?" Sahirah asked.

"To tell you the truth, it's on a mysterious island." Marik answered.

With that the students formed lines heading to their first period classes.

To be Conutined…

**Next Chapter: Try-outs**


	12. Tryouts

A/N: A big thanks to the following: 

**1. ****TJ Rose**

**2. ****SweetSugargirl54321**

**3. ****Inu.-sess.fan**

**4. ****EvilTortureGirls**

**5. ****Fire Fairy**

**6. ****MangaChick19418**

**7. ****Dark-penguins**

**8. ****GreenEyesWhiteDragon**

**9. ****Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness**

** Thanks for reviewing my story… more chapters are to come.**

The Kaiba Twins 

**Chapter 12: Try-outs**

**            Fifth Period Drama Class**

The students for Mrs. Hulse's drama class poured thought the doors.

            Marik entered the room, followed by Ryou, Sahirah and Katrina.

            Today was the day they practice for the try-outs. Two days from now would be the actual try-out.

            As the students took their seats, the teacher made her way onto the stage with her attendance sheet and grade book.

            Katrina sighed and pulled her try-out packet, unfolding it, putting it on her lap.

            Mrs. Hulse cleared her throat before putting on a pair of glasses looking at her list. "First will be Mayu and Yama." The teacher stated as both students made their way to the stage.

            After most if the students were done, Katrina and Ryou were called up.

            "I'll read the lines of Prince Mizako." Ryou stated.

            "I guess I'll take part of Princess Kumya." Katrina sighed, flipping the pages in her packet.

            "I can't…how can…how can I dance with a person I don't know? I'm too worried about the scared jewel.  If my family gets it before the other kingdom, we will be graced with it unbelievable powers. And yet with this war, all I know, is the person who gets the jewel… is better off without it."  Katrina began.

            Ryou stepped up. "You're right, I have the exact same feeling about the jewel."

            "Excuse me, but, who are you?"

            "Forgive me but I am restricted to telling you my name." He answered.

            "That's right, if we knew each other there would be no need for the masks. Please for give me, it is my first ball."

            "I am troubled by believing that. A young lady such as yourself, much like a princess, has never been to a ball before."

            "It is true, my parents had forced me to come."

            "Mine as well, they fear that I have locked myself in my room for far too long. But I have been busy day by day, and in my research I have forgotten how to dance, which beats the purpose of coming here. However I am obligated to be here." He finished.

            "Good job. Next lets have Marik and Sahirah." Mrs. Hulse stated, marking a grade in her book.

            "I will read lines from Prince Bynum, which forces Sahirah to be Princess Sumerie." Marik stated, smirking, knowing that Sahirah didn't want to try-out as a princess, she would rather try-out for one of the princess's ladies. They have less lines, but alas, she knew that this would happen, for she for-seen it.

            "Pardon me miss, but why aren't you on the dance floor, which is full of life?" He asked.

            "Because, I don't wish to dance." Sahirah answered.

            "If you don't mind, I would like for you to reconsider, foe someone wishes to dance with you." He stated.

            "And may I as who is wanting to dance with me?" She asked, looking to see how many lines she had left, thankfully not a lot.

            "Well, miss, if it doesn't bother you, a gentleman, quiet like myself, would like to dance." Marik stated, holding back a laugh at calling his self a gentleman.

            "Since you seem to be so kind, I will reconsider and dance, however…" She trailed off.

            "However?" Marik asked.

            "I'm no good at dancing." She stated, looking down.

            "I'm no good either." He asked, watching her life her head back up.

            "I'll step on you're feet." She declared.

            "That's alright, I'll survive." He finished.

            "Very good, next lets have Kaita and Ruki." The teacher called out the next pair.

            After the period, they moved to their next class.

            "Well today just seems long and torturous." Katrina stated, putting her books on her desk.

            Seto walked into the room, and glared at the raven-haired teen first, then glared at the rest of the classroom population.

            Katrina was the one who started his headache yesterday, which hasn't gone away yet.

            The teacher walked into the room, and walked to the chalkboard and wrote down a few questions for the class to answer. "I will be collecting the reports today." He stated. "Hand them in on the corner of my desk." He added before sitting down.

            The students got their reports out and made a line, handing in their work.

            "I hope we covered everything on the report that he wanted." Ryou spoke to Sahirah.

            "Don't worry I'm sure we did." She smiled, placing her paper on the teacher's desk.

            When the class sat down, the teacher passed back the permission slips for the trip next week.

            "Do you think that you can go?" Katrina asked Marik.

            "Most likely." He answered.

            The rest of the class was mostly just reading and answering questions. After the bell rang, the entire gang headed out to see Yugi in the hospital, to find out that he was sent home, so instead they all headed over the Kame Game Shop.

            Yugi was sitting at the front desk, with his leg resting on a chair. "Hey guys! How was school?" He asked.

            "It was the same as always. Boring." Honda answered.

            "Hey how's your leg, Yug?" Joey asked.

            "Well, it could be better." Yugi answered. "But don't worry I heal fast." He added.

            "Oh yeah," Katrina stated pulling a slip from in between one of her books. "Here's a permission slip for the Edanjena Island Resort. I got you an extra just incase you could go." She stated.

            "Thanks Katrina." Yugi smiled, taking the form from her.

            "Well I'd like to stay, but I have to get home to my baby sister." Joey stated. "I'll see ya all tomorrow." Joey waved.

            "Joey, wait up I wanna see Serenity too, I mean let's hang out." Honda yelled chasing after him.

            "I have a company to get back to, Later Yug." Otogi stated walking out the door.

            "Well, I'm waiting for a letter in the mail. I better go see if it came in." Ryou stated.

            "I'm going to the museum to go help Ishizu. Bye Yugi, Sahirah, Katrina." Marik and Ryou waved leaving the game shop.

            "I can't put my finger on it, but you look different today." Sahirah stated, looking at Yugi.

            "Really?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

            "Yeah." She answered, now noticing what was different.

            "Where is your necklace?" She asked.

            "Oh that's right the doctors said I couldn't wear it today, something about the weight will put weight on my leg. It's on the shelf over there, can you get it for me Kat?" He asked.

            "Sure thing." She answered walking over to the shelf; she picked up the puzzle and froze when her Millennium bracelet came in contact with his Millennium Puzzle.

            Images raced through her mind, tunnels, vortexes and whirlpool of stars in a space of a maze.

To be Conutined…

**Next Chapter: The Past and the Spirit named Yami**


	13. The Past and the Spirit named Yami

A A/N: Inu.-sess.fan- thanks for the idea about the twins meeting Yami! 

**The Kaiba Twins **

**Chapter 13: The Past and the Spirit named Yami**

Katrina was now transforming into a wolf, dropping the Puzzle, but she grabbed the chain in her teeth before it could smash into the floor.

Sahirah gasped, her sister just blew her secret.

Yugi looked at the wolf that was just formally Katrina in astonishment.

"Sahirah, get my Puzzle." Yugi commanded.

Katrina walked over to her sister, dropping the puzzle in the girl's hand before transforming back into a human.

"Yugi I can explain." Katrina stated, as Sahirah handed Yugi his Millennium Puzzle.

"Don't worry about it. I think I understand, and I think you should meet someone." Yugi stated slipping the puzzle over his head.

Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them, except when they reopened they weren't Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi?" Sahirah asked, now looking at the taller boy.

"No, my name is Yami. I am the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." Yami declared.

Sahirah's mouth formed into an o shape. "What?" She asked confused.

Yami sighed. "This is Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." He stated holding up the hunk of gold around his neck.

"I am the spirit of a pharaoh from ancient Egypt. I live within the Millennium, where it contains my power." He stated.

"The maze?" Katrina asked.

"Yes the maze. Wait- how did you know?" He asked.

"I saw it, and I saw Sahirah and me, and we were dressed up in these old clothes." She stated.

"Let me see you're bracelet." He demanded.

Katrina lifted her arm and he looked at the bracelet.

"This is a Millennium, but I never seen this before." Yami stated.

"Yes, I have the power to shape shift and Sahirah can see the future." She stated.

"Sahirah, you have a Millennium item too?" He asked.

"Er… yeah. They are my earrings." She stated, pushing back her hair to reveal the earrings.

"We don't understand, what is a Millennium item?" Katrina asked.

"Well, Millennium items have the power of the priests and priestesses from the past, along with powers from evil persons." Yami stated.

"So who else do we know who has an item?" Sahirah asked.

"Well, don't let them know you know, but Marik, Ryou, Ishizu and a guy named Shadi." Yugi explained.

"Shadi! So I wasn't dreaming. It really did happen." Katrina jumped up.

"Huh? What really happened?" Yami asked.

"When I was put in the hospital, there was a man, he went into my mind and unlocked this door and went inside, ever since I feel like there is this voice in my mind, and it's running free." She stated.

"Same thing to me, and I remember you and Marik and Ryou all fighting, and Ryou called you pharaoh. I thought it was a dream, or something." Sahirah added.

"So Shadi came and opened you're minds, he has let free the spirit." Yami declared.

"The spirit?" Sahirah asked.

"The spirits of you're items. The one who is the controller of the voices in your mind, the power of the items." Yami explained.

"Why though?" Katrina asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm not so sure myself." Yami answered.

**Nightfall**

With singing and dancing maids around the house, Seto Kaiba the big tough power CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was crashing down, the last bits of his sanity, slipping far away into the deepest part of hell, never to return.

Mokuba entered the room, game boy advance in his hands, playing Mario.

The hyper, happy tune filled the air from the small pocket sized game.

Seto looked at the game and began to laugh, not a 'I'm-so-happy-look-at-me-frolic' laugh, but more of a psychotic 'look-at-me-my-sanity-is-long-gone-where-can-I-find-the-nearest-mental-hosptial' laugh.

The younger boy looked at his brother like he was a demented comic that was thrown to the side.

The doors busted open, Katrina and Sahirah walked in grabbing Mokuba's hand leading him out of the room.

"Seto isn't feeling all to well." Sahirah stated.

"Does this mean he's finally lost his mind?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably, but we'll leave him to deal with that. Let's go watch a movie." Katrina stated, leaving her other brother to let his temporary insanity flow on it's own.

"All the maids are free to go home and don't come back tomorrow, you get the day off." Sahirah stated, and a flock of women in black and white outfits ran out of the house, singing, "We're free!!"

**Almost one week later**

** The night before the trip**

Seto had finally regained his normal attitude after a few days rest from school and insane maids, who he was paying more for them to stop singing and dancing when he was home.

Mokuba was able to play his video games in the same room as his brother without having to look up to see a maniac.

Sahirah walked to her sister's room, finding the door opened a slight crack. Pushing it open she saw Katrina, packing for tomorrow's trip.

"Hey Sahirah." The girl called out.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I heard you." The other teen smiled. "Finished packing?" She asked.

"Not just yet." She answered.

"Well then, what's up?" Kat asked, folding a t-shirt before placing it in her suitcase.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Oh really?" Kat asked rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I've been thinking about Yami said. He said that Marik and Ryou had items, and that not everyone we know is as nice as they seem. What if he was talking about those two?" Sahirah asked.

"Did you try to look into the future about it?" Kat asked a question back.

"I tried, but I can't see anything." Sahirah stated, walking over to Kat's bed, sitting down on it.

"Well then, maybe they aren't bad." Katrina stated.

Sahirah sighed.

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow we are going to have a blast, so cheer up." Katrina smiled, closing her suitcase.

"You're done?" Sahirah asked.

"Yup. And I was done before you and Seto." She smirked.

"Well I better beat Seto too and finish packing." Sahirah laughed, getting up.

"Night Sahirah." Kat called out.

"Night, see ya in the morning." Sahirah called back.

**To be Conutined…**

**Next Chapter: Edanjena Islands**

A/N: I think I have very generuos about updating, so it might take a while for the next chapter, to tell you the truth I've already have two paragraphs for it and I don't know whenI will be done with it, but who knows when it will be done... not even I do.


	14. Edanjena Islands : On The Ship

A/N: Yeah another chapter… sorry it took a while also sorry if it's short but I was running out of ideas.

The Kaiba Twins

Chapter 14: Edanjena Islands - On The Ship

The sun rose, smiling down on the many people in Domino City, Japan. It was 7:30 and the weather was perfect.

In the parking lot of the beach many teenagers stood around holding luggage, most wearing sunglasses and shorts.

Around 15 adults stood near the dock talking with a dark skinned man, who had black braided hair, and was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and shorts.

Another man, slightly chubby, wearing a sailor captain's uniform, walked up the dock to the adults, joining the younger man.

"Can you believe this?" Sahirah asked, smiling and jumping up and down.

"I know! I'm so happy!" Anzu stated, winking, spinning in a circle.

"Attention at the front." A teacher yelled, getting the interest of every student.

The dark skinned man stepped up. "Alright, this is what is going down, I am DJ/ Cruise Manager Liko! I am going to make your ship ride a total blast. Literally!" He stated, as the students cheered.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. Now, before you board the ship I'd like you to meet a very important man, Captain Kale." Liko introduced the slightly chubby man.

Everyone clapped for the older man who owned the ship, Rhona.

The teachers signaled for the students to pick up their luggage and to walk out on the dock, toward the ship.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Sahirah jumped up, grabbing onto her bags.

"I've waited all week for this, I'm glad my Grandpa said I could come." Yugi stated, walking with a little limp.

" That reminds me, how bad is the pain I your leg?" Joey asked, grabbing Yugi's heavy luggage, carrying it for him.

"Well, it's a lot better, but it's still a little sore." He answered.

Walking up the steps onto the ships, the students showed two men their room tickets, and they were pointed to what direction it were in.

Katrina and Sahirah stepped up and were told to go to the left, with Mai and Anzu.

"Hey Yugi, will meet up with you guys when we put our stuff down." Anzu called out.

Yugi waved an okay and walked towards the right with the rest of the gang.

Upon finding their room, Katrina, Sahirah, Mai and Anzu, dropped their stuff on the floor next to their chosen bed.

"I can't wait till we get to the island, a girl could get used to good treatment like this." Mai stated sitting down on her bed.

Katrina sat down on her bed, bringing her hands behind her head, she yawned and leaned back against the headboard. She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.

"What has you smiling, Kat?" Sahirah asked her sister.

"You know, it would be really funny if somehow we hit like a random iceberg or rock and the boat sinks, like in the Titanic." She stated, opening her eyes, to see Mai and Anzu looking at her weirdly.

"How is that funny?" Anzu asked.

"Don't worry about that, Anzu. Katrina has her own sense of humor." Sahirah stated, walking towards the door. "We told the guys we would meet them, plus I wonder who is in the same room as Seto. I feel real bad for them." She added on giggling.

"I'll be right here, I'm tired, so I'll be up later." Mai stated lying back on her bed.

"Okay Mai, we'll only wake you if the ship is going under." Kat stated, smiling at the blonde, walking up to the door.

"Kat, stop saying that." Sahirah demanded, growling at her sister.

Katrina just shrugged it off before walking out of the room.

"Later Mai." Anzu stated, closing the door.

**On the Deck**

Yugi leaned over the railing, waiting for the boat to pull away from the dock.

Joey was sitting on the deck, with his feet hanging over the side of the boat.

Honda was leaning his back against the railing, looking at the girls walking on the boat.

Ryou and Marik were sitting in chairs that were neatly placed on the deck.

Honda was the first to notice the girls making their way toward them. "Hey girls, hurry. We're going to be parting soon." He yelled out to them.

Just as if on cue the ropes were released and the ship was set sail.

"So who is unlucky and shares a room with Seto?" Sahirah asked.

Joey's head dropped and he scoffed. "Me."

"I did too." Honda stated.

"I feel bad for the both of you, but I'm sure Seto won't bother you." Katrina stated.

" I can't believe this is actually happening!" Anzu yelled, spinning in a circle.

" Calm down, Anzu. It takes about eight hours to get to the first island." Yugi stated.

"Aren't we staying at the second island thought?" Ryou asked.

"Yes but tonight we are on the ship, the rest of the time were on island two." Yugi answered.

"This is going to be great. Isn't tonight the dress up night?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah it is." Otogi stated, walking over to join them.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean where did I come from?" Otogi growled through his teeth before hitting Joey on the head.

Katrina sat down on the edge of the boat, swinging her legs over the side.

Sahirah stood next to her resting her arms on the railing.

"This is a nice change." Katrina whispered.

"I agree." Sahirah smiled.

"Hey guys did you know there is a pool on the ship?" Marik asked.

"No, but hey lets go swimming!" Joey yelled, pumping his fist in the air, before Otogi pushed him out of the way.

" The last one in the pool with there bathing suit on it a rotten egg." He yelled running toward his room to go get changed.

"Hey Kat, let's go get Mai and go swimming." Sahirah suggested.

"Alright, hey Anzu you coming?" Kat asked.

"Sure. We'll see you guys at the pool." Anzu stated to the others while joining the girls.

**At The Pool**

"CANNON BALL!" Joey yelled before running off the diving board, brining his knees to his chest and holding onto them with his arms.

Water splashed up and hit Mai who was sun bathing on a chair.

"JOEY!!" She yelled standing up.

When the blonde returned to the surface a beach ball hit his head.

"Ow." He held his head for a moment and looked to see who dared to throw the ball at him, only to see a very pissed off Mai glaring at him at the edge of the pool.

"That's what you get for getting me wet." She stated before… splash! Joey hit her with water.

"JOEY!!!" She growled before plugging into the water. "I"LL KILL YOU!" She grabbed onto his arm and pushed his head under the water.

Joey came up with Mai trying to push him back down. "Ack, Mai! Ow, No! Yugi Help!" Joey splashed furiously.

"Drown you little rat!" Mai yelled pushing him down again.

"I'm so glad that they love each other so much." Katrina stated, sarcastically.

"Hey Sahirah, Katrina. You wanna get something to eat?" Yugi asked

"Sure. I'm starving." Sahirah stated, as her stomach growled at the thought of food.

"The have a café on the ship that has lunches and stuff." Yugi stated.

" Well then lets go." Katrina jumped up.

"Shouldn't we help Joey first?" Yugi asked.

"Nah he'll be fine." Otogi jumped into the conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean where did I come from?" Otogi asked as he began to strangle Yugi.

**Lunch**

"Is it me or is the day going by really fast?" Sahirah asked, taking a bit of her turkey sandwich.

"Well we all are having fun and well you know that saying." Katrina stated.

"So what are you guys wearing for dress up night?" Yugi asked.

Katrina took a sip of her tea and blinked twice. "I'm not sure."

"Me either." Sahirah answered after finishing the last piece of her sandwich.

"We'll be arriving at island one in 1 hour." Honda stated, walking over to the table, with Anzu.

"Really? It's already been 7 hours?" Sahirah asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait. They said the first island has an amusement park!" Anzu jumped up and down.

" I heard that the rides are really fast and really high." Otogi stated, appearing behind Honda.

"Where did you come from?" Honda asked.

" What do you mean where did I come from?" Otogi asked, tackling him to the ground.

"Poor Otogi." Sahirah stated.

"So what are you guys gonna do for the rest on the time on the boat?" Anzu asked.

"Well I'm going to the pool to hang out there." Yugi stated.

"I'm going to the room to read." Katrina answered.

"I'm going to listen to some music and draw." Sahirah stated standing up.

"I'll be joining Yugi." Anzu stated.

"Mind if I come?" Otogi asked.

"Sure!" Yugi stated.

The teens left the café leaving Honda on the floor.

"Hey what about me?" Honda asked.

"Ey! What ya doing on the floor boy?" A voice asked.

Honda looked up to see Liko.

"I find the floor very comfortable." Honda stated getting up.

Liko helped Honda stand. "You one weird one, like sleeping on da floor of da café. No need to be a lying around, go. Go on and be having fun with your friends." Liko smiled and pushed Honda a little. "Have some fun, we be reaching da first island in a fifty minutes."

Honda walked out of the café, not looking back to Liko, he sighed and his face fell.

Two giggling girls in their bathing suits walked by, and Honda brought his head up and smiled like a little henti and followed behind them.

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter: Edanjena Islands - Island one: Amusement Park**

**A/N: Please Review! Also it might take me a while to update again.**


	15. Please Read Important

Please Read: Important

Author's Note:

Hey I am sorry but I will be unable to up-date for a while. I have just come out of surgery and my mind is still a little foggy from them putting me to sleep. Also I am in pain and school will be starting soon, which causes me to fall a little back. So please just wait for my up-dates to come. Thank you.

Sugarbaby89


	16. Edanjena Islands Island one: Amusement ...

A/N: Sorry for the wait I'm all good now! Sorry it's short I'm not in much of a writing mood!

****

The Kaiba Twins

Chapter 15 : Edanjena Islands - Island one: Amusement Park

The ship came to a soft stop and the stairs were released for the teenagers and their guides off the homely ship. Pure white sand and clear blue waters were the first things you saw when walking on the dock. Little multi-colored tropical fish swam in the water, while a white bird landed on a boat post.

Katrina smiled and ran down the stairs off the boat, her friends behind her.

Students ran towards the rides that seemed to touch the sky, and then plundered back to the earth.

"This is so awesome!" Joey yelled pumping his fist into the air. "Hey Honda lets go on that one!" He stated pointing to a ride called 'The Max Turbo' which consisted of speed drops and a few twists and turns.

Yugi and Anzu went off to a sky lift while Mai went to go lay on the sand towards the waters edge.

Marik and Ryou made there way over to 'The Super Extreme Scream Machine', which consisted of varieties of loops, turns, flips, twists, and 80 degree angles.

"Hey Kat, what do you want to go on?" Sahirah asked her sister.

"I was thinking the Super Extreme Scream Machine… but Marik and Ryou beat us to it. So lets go on… Fuji-Ka Hyper Sonic Dragster." Katrina suggested.

"How fast is it?" Sahirah asked, fearing her sisters answer.

"Well it's the fastest ride on the Island and reaches the speed of 120 mph in 4 seconds bringing us up to 420 feet high, then we plummet down 130 mph before climbing up a 90 degree angle to about 65 stories above the park. Then the coaster spirals and loops 280 degrees as we soar to the ground then we rocket blast over 110 foot hill before we make our way back to the docking area. The ride will last about 1 minute." Katrina explained to her now scared sister.

"I just had to let you choose didn't I?" Sahirah asked, sighing.

"Hurry up lets get on line!" Katrina yelled, tugging her sister towards the short line.

Sahirah took this time to say her prays in hopes that she would live through this ride.

As the twins were strapped into their chairs, Sahirah looked over to her sister to see the smile upon her face.

"Hey, Good Luck Hira!" A boy called out.

Sahirah turned her head to see Yugi and the rest of the gang, who wanted to see this before they got on their own rides. Even Seto was there making sure he's sisters would be safe on a ride like this.

"Preparing for blast off… " The man over the loud speaker began.

'I don't want to do this.' Sahirah thought to herself.

"countdown… " The man contuined…

'I'll be fine…'

"3..."

'no need to worry…

"2..."

'I can't do this…'

"Blast off!" The man yelled into the speaker and the carts went flying off.

"Hey guys listen!" Joey stated, and sure enough you could hear Sahirah screaming her head off.

"It's not that bad Hira!" Kat called over to her sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sahirah contuined to scream as they began to drop down 130 mph.

Katrina was laughing, she didn't think it'd be this fun of a ride.

Sahirah opened her eyes, which she had clenched tight since the ride began, and stopped screaming, it felt like… almost like she was flying.

"I told you it's wasn't that bad!" Katrina yelled as they began the spirals.

"You're right! We should send Seto on it!" Hira suggested, laughing at the thought of Seto screaming because it was too fast for him.

"That'd would be cruel… but an awesome idea." Kat agreed.

The ride was already pulling in and the workers freed the students who were now happy to be off the breathe taking ride.

"That was amazing!" Katrina stated to the others, who were eagerly waiting for details.

"It felt like you were flying, an incredible feeling. You all should go on it!" Sahirah added.

"Even you Seto!" Katrina winked at her older brother.

"I don't do rides." He stated coldly before walking away.

"What is big brother too scared?" Kat asked, teasing him.

"Um.. Kat… I don't think that was a good idea." Marik stated as he climbed into his seat.

Seto had now turned around. "I'm not scared and I will prove it to you." He stated walking towards the ride.

"If you scream… You have to … go on the Puffy Love Boat with … that girl who has been eyeing you all day." Sahirah stated.

Seto turned around to see a preppy cheerleader that had to pig tail with pink on.

Seto shuddered and turned around. "Fine… and if I win you have to wear pink for the rest of the day." Seto stated knowing on how his sisters HATED pink.

"Fine." They all shook hands and went on the ride.

Seto was doing great he'd hadn't let out a scream or a yelp… that is until they came to the 130 mph drop where he let out a yelp, making him lose the bet.

Once they were off the ride, Seto slowly made his way to the giggling cheerleader and walked to the Puffy Love Boat ride were the girl tried to kiss Seto and… he pushed her off the boat.

After hours of running around and going on every ride about twice the students were called back into the ship where they would spend the rest of the night dancing in a ball.

The twins wore alike dresses but of different color, Sahirah wearing white and Katrina wearing black. Of course all the guys wore tuxes which suited them lovely.

Liko managed the music that suited the teens, as they partied on Rhona. The later it got the more wild the music turned out to be. With mixed genders there were series of slow songs in which the gang either sat down or danced just as friends. Even poor Seto was dragged into the massive group of dancers, even though all he wanted to do was sleep.

Finally around 4 in the morning the party began to die down and the teens seemed to fade with the music off to their rooms for some well needed rest, because well they had a big day for the coming day.

To Be Continued…

****

Next Chapter: Edanjena Islands - Island two: Beach and Hike

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! Please R/R!


	17. Edanjena Islands Island two: Beach and ...

A/n: Here's the next chapter… might take a while for the next one.

The Kaiba Twins

Chapter 16 : Edanjena Islands - Island two: Beach and Hike

It was quiet late when the students began to wake up. It was around 11 o'clock when they finally pushed their sleepiness away for they all wanted to have fun.

Today they would go to the water park island where the park was built as part of the beach.

The twins changed into there bathing suits and waited on the dock for the gang to show up.

"I'm gonna tan today, look at me I'm so freaking pale." Katrina stated.

"I'm pale too, but I'll be in the park." Sahirah stated.

"Well of course I'm going swimming first. I need to have some fun." Katrina added.

"Hey you guys are up already!" Yugi yelled walking over to them with Joey.

"Yeah!" The twins yelled back.

It took about half an hour for some of the gang to catch up but in the mean time Yugi, Joey and the twins were in the malt shop listening to fun up beating music and sipping their ice cream shakes.

Liko and Captain Kale were at one of the checker designed tables having some coffee to help wake them up for the new day.

A tall, lanky man stepped in wearing a sailors uniform and when to join the Captain. The woman behind the counter walked in front of the teens and place a plate of eggs and bacon in front of them to eat for breakfast.

It was just a simple breakfast until Honda came in, dead from the previous nights events. "How are you guys alive?" He asked, his body wobbling, threatening to collapse.

"We have more energy. That really sucks that you're already tired by one day because there's a hike we have to go on today." Sahirah stated.

"A hike? Where?" Joey asked.

"See that mountain right there?" Katrina asked pointing out to the island they'd be docking on in a few moments.

"Yes." Joey answered.

"We have to hike up that for the camp tonight." Sahirah stated.

"Epp!" Honda squeaked out before sitting down. " I just might pass out on the way up and if I do, don't worry just leave me there." Honda stated.

"Don't worry, we won't bother to drag you." Katrina stated.

"HEY!" Honda yelled.

!#&

Finally after waiting for another hour the rest of the gang had managed to drag their bodies out of bed.

"How long has the boat been docked for?" Ryou asked.

"About 50 minutes but we were nice enough to wait." Sahirah stated with a smile on her face.

"Come it's 1: 30 already! I could be out there soaking up the sun! Hurry up!" Katrina growled thought her teeth obviously a little irritated that she had to wait.

" Yes I see what you mean about being _nice_ enough to wait." Marik stated.

"What was that?" Katrina asked growling.

"Nothing!" Marik stated.

Not even 10 minutes later Katrina was dunking Marik under the surface of the ocean water, as he struggled to get back up.

"WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN!" The female yelled above the water.

Obviously Marik said something to tick her off to make her drown him. She finally allowed him to come back up and he made his way toward the shore, coughing and hacking.

"I'm Sorry Marik!!" She yelled after him.

The boy turned around to look at the girl who was now grinning like the sun. "I promise I won't make a joke that your fat or anything every again." he stated half horrified at the rays that seemed to glow around her.

"I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove you tooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She smiled and went under the water.

The corner of his eye twitched and he contuined to the shore. Needless to say he did forgive her, but to be safe for now he went over to the park to find some of his friends.

!#&

Marik's POV

!#&

I waited for about an hour before heading back to the chairs on the beach. Katrina was already there, lying down on her purple beach towel. She was lying on her stomach, with headphones on, blasting Kimura Yuki's Love and Joy song. I lifted one of the earpieces off her ear, but she didn't move. She was asleep, not a bright idea with the sun beating down on her.

I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye and looked to see that it was her bracelet.

Looking around I could see nobody else was near by. I slowly inched my way closer to her arm. I looked at her while I touched her bracelet.

Nothing. She didn't move.

I decided to play with the latch with one hand incase she woke up. I hooked my nail onto the clasp and pulled it back, trying to unhook it.

I heard her breath in deep and I looked at her to see her waking up.

"Mm..Hey Marik." She greeted me while blinking.

"About time you woke up." I stated, trying not to act different.

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, I just got here a little while ago." I replied, before playing with the little pyramid's on her bracelet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a little board, plus this is fun." I stated and began to playfully bat at the dangling gold with my fingers.

She began to laugh a little before looking at me, which meant she didn't mind me touching her bracelet.

"Hey, lets go to the tiki bar and get a slushie." she suggested.

"All right." I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs before helping her up.

!#&

Katrina's POV

!#&

I picked up my black Shaw and wrapped it around my waist before placing my sunglasses on my head.

Marik growled playfully before he grabbed my arm. "No need to get dolled up, you look fine, let's get going." He stated, and proceeded to pull me away from the towel.

I ran with him to the bar, and sat down on the stool.

"What will it be, mates?" the man behind the counter asked, while drying a glass off.

"I'll have a pina colada flavored slushie." I stated.

"Make that two." Marik added on, while playing with my bracelet again.

"You having fun?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, it's so very fascinating." He stated, joking around.

The man behind the counter handed us our drinks and we sat there discussing about tonight's campfire.

"Do you know what the hell a pud is?" Marik asked before taking in a huge sip of his slushie.

"A marshmallow." I answered as I laughed while he held is head.

"BRAIN FREZZE!" He yelled before slamming his head into the counter.

"That's sucks." I stated before taking a sip of my drink.

"You're mean." He lifted his head slowly.

"What? What in the world did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You don't care about me." He started to pretend to be crying.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I looooooooove you!"

"Liar."

"You're right." I stated sticking my tongue out at him.

!#&

Marik's POV

!#&

It was getting late now, must be around 6 and we are all hiking up and "hill" as the Native man calls it.

"Is he serious? That's not a hill… that's a freaking MOUNTAIN!" Joey yelled as Honda gapped at the mount of earth.

"If I pass out on the way up could someone drag me?" Otogi asked.

"Don't worry boys, We'll make it. It's not that far." Katrina stated, who was ahead of all of us.

"Well sorry if we're not nature hiking freaks." Honda stated.

"I'm not either…JUST GET OVER IT AND MOVE!" She yelled.

"Don't lie Katrina. You used to walk in the woods all the time and drag me from the safety of the foster home and take me with you. Those walks were hours long that gave me blisters on my feet!" But Kat wasn't listening. "Well come on guys." Sahirah sighed and walked up to her sister.

"Is it me or are they scary?" Honda asked.

"It's just you. Now come on." Yugi chirped up.

!#&

Ryou's POV

!#&

It took us around thirty minutes at get to the top of the 'hill'. Of course Joey and Honda complained the whole way on how their stuff was too heavy for them which resulted in getting Kat irrigated and she grabbed some of their stuff and carried it for them.

Sahirah and I walked together and talked about what we did during the day. So happens she was on the water rides the whole time. Some rides were the 50 footer and the Triple Tube Tumbler. She also spent some time in the water jungle maze and in the hot springs.

Setting up our tents was actually pretty easy, except for Joey and Honda who struggled to do their best, but failed completely. I must say that they were brave enough to face Katrina, who yelled and helped them out anyway.

Of course the teachers were too fat and lazy to start the fire so the students had to walk around to find some fire wood. Once we did get a fire a student pulled out his guitar that he brought and began to play some songs. The twins were both reading a book near the fire, while Joey and Honda were sleeping near the fire to keep warm. Mai and Tea were playing solitaire. Yugi was talking with Marik while having a pointless duel. I sat in front of the fire roasting marshmellows. I could tell you that Seto was in his tent with a lab top working on some files for Kaiba Corporation. Must be tiring doing all that work all the time.

Out of nowhere a marshmallow was thrown at me. I looked up to see some more going in the air. Katrina jumped up and screamed "PUD FIGHT!" which woke up a sleeping Joey and Honda. Sahirah put her books down and grabbed some marshmellows before throwing them at unsuspecting victims.

One boy was tackled by another and then had a bunch of marshmellows pelted in his face. The whole sight was funny until Marik and Yugi ganged up on me, so I was forced to fight back, and trust me I did fight back - with half melted marshmellows. After a while there were no more marshmellows to throw around so some people headed for the sack. Sahirah took over one of the teachers chairs and moved it closer to the fire that was now burning out. Katrina had already fallen asleep on the grass, it seems that the sun took the rest of her energy.

Marik was kind enough to get her a blanket until he felt like getting Seto to carry her to her tent, however that didn't work out too well for Seto had already went to bed, leaving Marik to waking her up, because he didn't feel up to carrying anyone.

In doing this he got smacked in the face and then apologized to for about ten minutes because she thought it was someone else.

Finally the fire burned compeletely out and the rest of us wanted to head for the sack when we realized that the sun was already coming up, so instead we sat down and watched the sight.

To be continued…

Next Chapter : Edanjena Islands - Island Three: Hotel and Horse back riding

Might take a while for the next chapter. I'm not doing exactly as good as I planned to in school. I'm passing but let's just say that with this rate I will never get honor roll in my life… ever. I at least want to start studing a little more. Ack! Sry! Just please r/r!


	18. Edanjena Islands Island Three: Hotel an...

Well lets see I just back from a cruise myself. I went to the Virgin Islands and it was really fun and I got some (very little) ideas for the story.

For SweetSugarGirl54321: you asked me where I come up with the idea for a pud fight. Well you see that's what me and my crazy family do on our camping trips. Sounds weird right? Well it's totally fun!

Anyway I really apologize for the delay - I've been so lazy when it came to type this up I mean I have the ideas - it was just plain laziness. Joy, right? Anyway I don't want to waist anymore of your valuable time.**The Kaiba Twins**

**Chapter 17: Edanjena Islands - Island Three - Hotel and Horse Back Riding**

Katrina was the first to be up in the morning and climb out of her tent. On her way out she stumbled on the sleeping trio on Otogi, Honda and Jou. This of course caused a sudden movement from each of them - they didn't exactly wake up - nope instead they practically buried her under them.

In a furious rage that only a bear could possess, the teen female threw the three boys off of her, sending them flying into Seto's tent.

"Morning Seto - lovely tent you have he-" Duke began before the major CEO kicked him in the face.

"Get out." The blue eyed teen spat at the three intruders.

A series of bangs and crashes came from within the tent before Seto stepped out - unharmed and clearly annoyed. Walking over to his sister, who was now sitting next to the burnt-out fire wood, he looked at her and grumbled something. "Do you know that I woke up to three idiots being thrown into my tent?" He asked.

"Really? That's a shame." She stated not really caring.

Seto gritted his teeth and sat down in a chair next to her. The two teens waited in silence for the others to wake up. "Shouldn't we be packing I mean we are going back on the boat today." Seto stated out loud.

Katrina sighed and turned to her brother. "Probably - I mean the teachers are all still asleep. Those good for nothing sons of a bit-"

"Goooooood Morning!" A very happy Yugi stated as he climbed out from his tent.

"Good Morning Yugi." Katrina smiled at him - and leaned forward again on the chair.

Yugi turned around and went back inside of his tent to get changed.

Is wasn't too much longer before the two Kaiba siblings decided to do the same - and returned to their tents.

During this time Katrina decided to wake Sahirah up. Nudging the younger teen in the shoulder Katrina began the to call her sister. "Wakie Wakie 'Hira it's time to wake up and have some bacon."

"Your just cruel - poor pigs what did they ever do to you?" A sleepy Sahirah mumbled.

"Nothing - their just fat and lazy." Katrina stated standing back up.

"Oh and I bet waking up someone with mean words is nice? Your just like a damn rooster loud and annoying." Sahirah stated sitting up.

"Oh so you dislike roosters huh? Well then you're a fat pig." Kat shot back.

"You damn rooster!"

"Damn pink blob!"

"I resent that! We're not pink - we just got left out in the rain for too long - we used to be red!"

"Tell that to Wilbert!"

"Shut it you anorexic chicken!"

"I am not anorexic!"

"No, just mildly scrawny!"

"That's not my fault - I have a fast metabolism!"

By now all the teachers and students had woke up and were now gathered in front of the tent of the twins.

"Shouldn't we make sure they are okay in there?" Jou asked.

"Nah just let them be - this is getting good!" Otogi stated.

"I bet the rooster is gonna win! I bet five dollars!" Marik stated.

"Nah I totally think the pig will win!" Honda stated.

From inside the tent the yelling seemed to become more violent and serious.

"Whatever, damn rooster." Sahirah scoffed.

"BLOODY PIG!" Katrina yelled.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"WHY NOT YA STUPID PIG? I'LL TURN YOUR ASS INTO PORK CHOPS!"

The two teens both stepped out of the tent not noticing the rather large crowd.

"NOBODY LIKES ROOSTERS! THEY WAKE PEOPLE UP!"

"NOBODY LIKES PIGS BECAUSE THEY'RE OILY AND FAT AND THEY SMELL BAD!"

"WE'RE NOT FAT! JUST BIG BONED! SHOVE THAT UP YOUR ASS YA STUPID ROOSTER! COCK-A-DOODLE DOO BITCH!"

"AT LEAST WE'RE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO GET KILLED! YOU EAT SLOP ALL DAY JUST SO YOU CAN GET FAT AND TURNED INTO SOMEONE'S BACON!"

"SO WHAT? AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE US! WE MAY NOT HAVE LONG LIVES BUT AT LEAST THE TIME WE HAVE IS SPENT WALLOWING IN SHOW BUSINESS! EVER SEE BABE?"

"CHILDREN LOVE US! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN PETER PAN? HE CAN FIGHT, HE CAN FLY AND HE CAN CROW!"

"That was low, you know I love Peter Pan" Sahirah stated and looked down.

"Aw! I'm sowwy!" Katrina admitted and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry too! god damnit we did the stupid pig and rooster fight again!" Sahirah hugged back.

"It's all your fault you stupid pig!"

"Damn roo-" Sahirah stopped when she turn to see everyone standing there.

"Well good morning everyone." Katrina stated.

The sound of crickets filled the air before three teachers fell back from all the curse words.

Needless to say when the teachers woke up it was time to go - and a little lecture was placed on both girls.

"So when do we get to the next island?" Ryou asked Liko.

"In 'bout an hour." The man stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"Wow we must be going pretty fast then." Honda stated.

"Nah, only 'bout 7. 8 knots. The other island is really close." Liko stated. "Why don't you kids go have some fun." He suggested.

"Alright Later!" Honda waved and walked off with Ryou.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Marik asked Katrina.

"I want to go horse back riding on the beach." She answered.

"How about you?" He asked Sahirah.

The girl was silent for a moment before answering. "Read while sitting on the beach. What about you Marik?" She asked him.

"Not sure - I guess I decide when I get there."

"Hey Katrina - I think I might go horse back riding too." Sahirah stated.

"Great - then we can go together." Kat smiled at her twin.

For the remaining hour the students gathered around the pool to witness and maybe participate in some games - some were the Belly Fop Contest - and Water Balloon Swim Fight.

Other students were sitting at the Sky View Bar - where they enjoyed drinks - non alcoholic of course. This was defiantly the fun moment of the day - and in no way in hell were Katrina and Sahirah going to listen to the teachers and stay inside their cabin until they docked - nope instead they were joining everyone else.

One teacher did catch them and yelled for them to go to their cabin - but thanks to Liko - who put the teacher in her place and reminded her that this was a break from rules for teenagers - the twins were able to stay.

And where is the CEO of Kaiba Corp you ask? Why he would be the only person in the front of the ship - sitting while reading a book. How anti- social is that? Of but don't worry this won't last long - not if a sweet, innocent Katrina had anything to do with it.

In fact the raven haired teen was creeping up on her older brother with an enormous water balloon. She waited behind him until he placed his book down on the tray table next to him so he could take a nap.

As he lied down and closed his eyes - he saw a shadow lean over his face. Opening up his eyes he saw a very cynical Katrina.

"Going to take a nap, Seto?" She asked.

Before he could react Seto saw the ugly, pink, obnoxiously enormous water balloon crashing down on his face - soaking him with the freezing water that it was filled in.

First came shock, then realization, then anger from the blue eyed boy. Before he could register in his mind what he was doing he picked the girl up and carried her to the pool area. During this process he was smacked and punched - oh but revenge - oh yes revenge is sweet. He walked over to the pools edge and unceremoniously dropped her in - he didn't care that she was wearing a bathing suit or not under her clothes.

The raven hair girl returned to the surface and coughed a few times before smiling at her twin - who was standing on the other side of the pool. "I guess I got him mad." She stated laughing a little as she stood up and proceeded toward the elevator - while on her way she stole Otogi's dice patterned towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

By now Seto got his book and was taking the longer way to his room - so he wouldn't run into Kat.

Someone tapped on Sahirah's shoulder and she turned to look who it was - when she was pushed into the pool. When she surfaced she saw a smiling Jou, making a peace sign with his two fingers. He then he held out his hand to help her back out.

Taking his hand she pulled him in with her. The two continued to dunk each other under the water's surface until Liko walked over to them and told them to go get their stuff - because they'd be docking in 10 minutes.

Looking over the deck of the room - Katrina had her bags ready to go next to her - she pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of the view.

Her twin entered the room - Mai was resting and Anzu was in the bathroom brushing her hair. Finding that her stuff was already packed she walked over to her sister. "So Seto got a little ticked." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah!" Katrina stated sounding very cheerful.

"And your happy about that?" Hira asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah - it was worth it." She answered.

"I swear you're so weird at times."

"No - I think it is all the time." Mai corrected Hira.

"Why thanks Mai - I'm glad someone noticed." Kat sighed and picked one of her bags up and walked back into the room.

The horn of the ship blared out twice - signaling that docking was completed.

Meeting everyone on the docks - the teachers lead the students to the busses that would take them to the hotel resort.

Marik sat in the back of the bus with Kat and Sahirah - in the seat in front of them was Ryou, Yugi and Jou.

Looking back at the twins and Marik - Jou spoke up. "How come you get TWO girls?" He asked making sure to put a little hint of jealously in his voice.

"Because I'm just that lucky of a guy." Marik stated wrapping his arms around the two girls.

Mai looked at Jou and hit him in the head. "HELLO WE ARE DATING!" she yelled.

Seto looked at Marik and shot him a glare - how DARE he touch his sisters.

Marik caught this glare and smirked at the other brother and continued with his acting. "Yeah I get all kinds of girls - but these two are my favorite. That's why I keep them near me all the time." He stated.

"Marik - don't talk about Sahirah like that. It's not right - the poor girl is innocent." Ryou leaned over the seat.

"What about me!" Kat yelled.

"Well your sister is so innocent and well your just my tainted whore." Marik stated winking.

"Oh like hell I'm not!"

"Fine then I'll just stick with Hira-chan then." Marik stated taking his arm off of Kat and hugged Hira - who was now looking at her sister - pleading to be freed.

"Marik leave her alone." Ryou stated.

"Fine prince charming come and get her." Marik stated, sticking up his middle finger in a more friendly way than a harsh way.

By now Seto was fuming - now he felt Marik was trying to corrupt Hira in sick twisted ways.

"Umm - Marik. Let me go. Please." Hira stated.

"Oh all right - your free. But as for you," he began and turned to Kat. "You're all mine." He stated and pulled the girl to him again.

Blushing at this sudden contact, Kat looked down. "Marik - stop trying to be a pimp." she stated.

"I'm not - I'm proving that I only care for you - my lovely… umm…my lovely… err… my insane… my insane…" Marik fumbling around trying to find the right words to describe the girl.

"OH SHUT UP!" She yelled and pushed him. "I am not insane." She stated grinning. "And I don't belong to you - I belong to no one." She stated smiling.

"Okay - calm down I was only playing around because I wanted to make your brother up there have a shit fit." Marik stated - and so everyone looked at Seto - who was indeed looking back at them - glaring.

"Oh well in that case - let's get married." Kat stated and hopped into Marik's lap.

Seto almost choked when this happened and began to cough severely.

"Calm down - they're just playing. I mean it's not anything bad - now let's say if Sahirah was making out with Ryou - then it'd be the time to die. Just to think about it - aw Hira and Ryou - the two most innocent people of the group together." Yugi stated.

Sahirah and Ryou blushed at this - but no one noticed.

"Well how about if Marik and Kat we're actually together. Aww - the two most psychotic people of the group together. Aww." Hira stated - jokingly.

A teacher in the front stood up and told everyone to grab their stuff - because they were already at the hotel.

After getting room keys and directions - along with other bothersome information - the teens were able to go unpack their stuff.

"Hey we'll meet you down her in like 5 minutes - I'm just changing I'll unpack later." Hira stated.

"Alright Later." Yugi answered back.

"So you wanna go horse back riding after this?" Sahirah asked.

"Nah I wanna wait till the sun sets - lets go to the beach or something." Kat answered.

"Kay."

In the lobby Yugi and company waited for the twins. The two girls took the glass elevators down and met up with everyone. "Sorry it took a little longer than expected." Kat stated.

"Got a little lost finding the room." Hira added on.

"Don't worry about it - so what do you guys want to do?" Honda asked.

"I think -" Hira stated only to be cut off.

"I think that drama students should be practicing for the play for when we go back home." Mrs. Hulse, the drama teacher stated.

"Like Sahirah was saying - We think that we should ignore that disrespectful voices in our minds and go out to town or something." Kat stated ignoring the teacher.

"Sounds like a plan." Otogi stated.

And so the troop of left the building leaving behind an angry drama teacher.

"Lets go get some shaved ice and go watch the marine life show in Fort Kesler." Honda suggested.

"Oh I'd like that." Kat stated.

"Sure why not let's go - it will help pass the time." Ryou stated.

And so after buying shaved ice they walked over to Fort Kesler and took a seat in the front row.

In the water cage to the left - where two dolphins and to the right was an Orca whale. On a cement platform behind a fence were two seals.

The seals were the first to go - they swam around and balanced a ball - caught a ball with their nose - and shook someone's hand in the audience.

Next were the dolphins - they did flips and jumps and danced and other small tricks - along with giving a kiss to someone.

And last the whale went - demonstrating a variety of different tricks and got everyone from rows 1 to 5 soaking wet. Then again - it was worth it.

By the time the show was over it was fifteen minutes till sun set. The twins made their way over to the horse stable and selected two horses - one brown and the other black.

Marik and Otogi went to find some video games to go play in the arcade while Yugi went to the crabbing dock with Ryou, Mai and Joey to go watch the sun set from there.

"Hey Kat - what made you get this idea?" Hira asked while braiding her horses mane.

"I've always wanted to do it - and I hope that one day I'll be able to do this with someone I love or like." She stated.

"Aw that's cute." Hira stated.

"What about you?" Kat asked. "What do you wish you could do with someone someday?"

The other teen blushed for a moment and then smiled a little.

"Well, ya gonna tell me?"

"Don't laugh - promise you won't."

"I promise I won't laugh - that would just be wrong."

"Make out in the rain." She stated.

A moment passed. "Well say something - god don't be quiet about it."

"I think that's so cute." Kat stated.

This caught the girl off guard - she was thinking Kat would laugh or be grossed out. "Really?"

"Yeah really."

The rest of the ride was quite and when the sun was fully gone and the stars were out the two returned the horses to their stables and headed back to the hotel.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I'll try to be quick with the next update - my grades dropped this marking period so I am trying to bring them back up - so I'll be studying more now - joy right?**

**Next Chapter : Ch. 18 - Edanjena Islands - Island Three : Day Two - Snorkeling and Shopping**


	19. Edanjena Islands Island Three : Day Two...

****

A/N: I've been sooo lazy lately sorry about not updating… ehehehehe…hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah don't hurt me.

The Kaiba Twins

Ch. 18 - Edanjena Islands - Island Three : Day Two - Snorkeling and Shopping

A knocking came on Marik's, Ryou's, and Otogi's hotel door. Otogi rolled out of his bed and walked over to the door. Undoing the two locks he twisted the door knob and the door was pushed open from outside - causing it to hit the boy in the head and then he was trampled on by three girls - twins and a blonde.

"Ohayo Everyone!" The three cheered.

Marik turned over and growled and then muttered something under his breathe. Bring the covers up, his raised them over his head before letting them fall back on to him as he attempted to go back to sleep.

Ryou, however, acted in a much different way - rolling over he stretched and smiled. "Ohayo." Obviously Ryou just happened to be a morning person and was more than happy to wake up after a good nights rest.

With much struggling, Otogi stood back up and brushed himself off. "What do you guys want? It's seven in the morning."

"What a better time to go shopping. " Mai explained as she sat down on Otogi's unmade bed.

Katrina walked over to Marik's bed and looked at the covers before ripping them off. "GOOD MORNING MARIK!" She screamed into his ear.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed her neck, but not too tightly. "What do you want, woman?" He growled.

"I want you to take me shopping. Duh!" She stated and slapped his arm, causing him to let her go.

"Get Yugi or someone else to take you - I'm tired." He grumbled and rolled over.

"Everyone is up and out, except for you three." Sahirah stated and she sat down on the mini couch in the corner.

"Of course we'll take you guys, but we have to get dressed first, wait outside our room for us." Ryou stated as he walked over to his dresser to get clothes for the day.

The three girls waited in the hallway, excitement filled her bodies - hell they were going on a shopping spree and they had guys to help them.

Once the guys were out of their room they all headed to the elevator. Marik was walking as slow as he possibly could he didn't want to go shopping - shopping was the last thing on his list.

"Come on Marik - the doors are going to close." Katrina stated and grabbed his hand to pull him to the elevator only the door closed before they could get there. "Great now we have to catch the next one." She sighed as she watched the glass elevator go down.

"Oh well." Marik sighed but kept standing next to Katrina, who has yet to let go of his hand. He realized this but decided not to say anything - it actually felt nice.

Finally the elevator came back up and Kat pulled him into the machine and pressed the down 2 button. Just then she realized the hand in hers and she blushed a little and let it go. "Now you can't run away." She stated making up a reason of why she held his hand for so long.

He smirked at this and shook his head - they were on the bottom floor where everyone waited for them.

"God Marik - you're so slow. You kept us waiting for nothing." Mai sneered and then turned to the check out line.

After checking out they headed over to catch a bus to take them down town. The bus was hot but there were little fan that sprayed mist out on you to cool you down.

Marik sat there muttering utter nonsense with Ryou listening to him, while Otogi tried to play Craps with a few people in the back. Mai was flirting with cute boys and last the twins were sitting together wondering what they should buy.

"I think we should have just left Marik behind - look at him, he's suffering." Hira stated.

"Umm - don't worry about it - he's Marik, he'll get over it." Kat explained.

"No but seriously he missed the elevator - who does that?" Hira asked pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah - well… it doesn't matter." Kat stated, blushing at the thought of her holding his hand like that. It was weird she doesn't even like him and she was holding his hand for so long.

"Why are you blushing? You're as red as a tomato." Hira explained.

"Oh - I must be getting sunburn. Crap."

"That is not sunburn - that is blush." the gray eyed twin smiled. "What happened?"

"Um - nothing." Kat stated before she leaned closer to her sister. "I was holding his hand for a long time - and I don't know why." She stated in a whisper.

"Marik's hand?"

Kat nodded and sat back up straight as the bus slowed to a stop. She stood up and smiled, "So who's ready to shop?"

1234567890

The girls went from store to store - acting as if one more wouldn't hurt them. As for the boys, they were walking behind the girls - thousands of bags were in their hands. They walked slowly and sluggishly - tired, worn out and completely ready to pass out.

Kat and Sahirah walked out of the ice cream parlor with two ice creams, one in each hand. "Here Ryou - I got you chocolate." Sahirah stated and walked over to the bench so the guys could sit down.

Ryou sat down first, dropping the bags in front of him so he could watch them and then reached to grab his ice cream but failed because his arms were to tired to move. "It's okay - you've been carrying my stuff all day - I'll hold your ice cream." Sahirah stated and smiled before eating some of her ice cream.

Katrina waited for Marik to sit - and he went to take his ice cream which was a lot of effort but he wouldn't let anyone see that. There was no way that he was going to let someone feed he like he was a baby. He glared at Kat and began to eat his ice cream.

"Hey Ryou your arms are tired right?" Kat asked the fair haired boy.

"Uh - yeah a little bit." He answered, before eating his ice cream again.

"What about you Otogi?" Kat turned to the green eyed boy who was being fed by Mai.

"Uh duh. Yeah I'm tired." He answered.

"Well Marik is fine enough to eat his own ice cream I think he could help carry some of you bags too." Kat smirked and looked at Marik, observing the horrified look on his face.

"That's not fair - my arms hurt. But I'm a big boy and I don't need to be babied." He growled at her.

"Marik Ishtar! I would never baby anyone who wasn't - I was going to give your arms a rest because we're all going snorkelingtoday and your going to need your freaking arm strength." Kat growled back, which caused the others to snicker at Marik. She took the ice cream from him and he hung his head a little in defeat.

Once they were done eating the boys picked the bags back up and began to walk towards the bus stop - when the girls began to feel guilty and took some of the bags themselves.

Otogi and Ryou were thankful - but Marik, being stubborn as usual, thought that it was a new form of being babied and held onto the bags tightly.

Everyone got onto the bus, Sahirah sat with Ryou and Mai, while Otogi was engaged in a serious card game. Katrina sat near Marik, both quiet, until Kat spoke. "Okay Marik, you can knock it off with the attitude." She crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed before looking out the window. "What attitude? The only one with a attitude is you."

She glared at him but then her face softened. "I'm sorry - really I am. It wasn't my idea to ask you guys to come with us. It was Mai's idea. So please don't get mad at me." She looked down to her hands. She was nervous - apologizing wasn't her thing and she was never really good at it. She hated to admit that she was wrong or that she didn't mean for something to happen the way it did, like shopping today.

Marik looked back at her and sighed, slightly annoyed. "Don't worry about it."

She looked back up at him and smiled. " I'm still gonna help carry some of the bags - after all they are mine." She smirked as the bus stopped at the corner near the hotel.

As everyone got of the bus Mai whispered to Sahirah. "Look likes two certain people are getting closer."

Sahirah didn't understand at first but then looked at her sister and Marik before smiling a little. "Ha - I'd like to see it work out like that. But as for know - I don't think there's any chance."

1234567890

Plunging into the crystal blue water, Marik dove under first, being the first to spot the reef. He came back up to find himself with everyone else. An instructor stood on the boat and set out the guild lines. They had only a certain area to swim, they could keep whatever they found, the fish don't bite and neither do the string rays as long as you didn't bother them.

People were put in pairs for safety precautions but the gang mostly stuck close together. While underwater, Sahirah took some pictures of the tropical fish that swam around her and her sister. She found some purple, green and blue coral along with the normal white and a few odd orange pieces. She placed them into her knapsack and swam closer to where Yugi was.

He was looking at something and then noticed Sahirah's presence. In his hand was a small little shrimp. It was no bigger than half his pinky finger. Sahirah smiled slightly and then pointed upward to let him know she was going up for air.

Yugi swam up to Anzu to show her his finding and she smiled a little too. Looking over to his right he could see Marik and Ryou swimming with the fish and to his left was Jou and Honda looking for clams in hope they'd find one that would have a pearl.

Mai was swimming with some angel fish while Duke followed because he was stuck being her partner.

They each had bands on their wrists that began to vibrate meaning that the instructor was calling for them to come up. After surfacing and getting the needed air, because they weren't scuba diving, the woman looked at them all and smiled. "I'd like to let you all know you guys are in for a treat - it seems that some dolphins are heading into the area - so here's the guide lines. They will let you touch them and pet them - if they like you enough you can hold onto one of their fins and they will pull you for a little nice ride. Just don't try to scare them because they can become dangerous." The woman stated, letting us go back under.

After playing with the dolphins for 2 hours and shopping all day it was time for everyone to report back to the hotel for a nice dinner and then games or something at the pool deck.

Katrina opened the door for Mai and her sister, after they went in she followed after. "How many more days are we going to be on this island?" She asked out loud.

Sahirah looked at her and smiled. "We go back on the boat tomorrow night. Why?" She asked.

"This place is killing me." She stated.

"Why because you apologized for the first time in like months to someone?" Mai smirked.

"No, that's not it. I just want to get to the next island." Kat answered, when a knock came upon the door. "I'll get it." She stood up from the bed and opened the door.

Ryou, Marik, and Jou stood at the door. "Where's Mai?" Jou asked, and was let into the room. "Hey Mai. Want to go to the pool deck?" He asked her. She nodded and left.

"So what do you two want?" Kat asked as she leaned against the door.

"Want to hang out with Yugi and Anzu at the pool deck?" Ryou asked.

"Not really. But what else is there to do?" Kat sighed and motioned for Sahirah to come along.

Sahirah smiled and grabbed her card key and Kat's just incase they split up during the night. She closed the door behind her and followed them to the elevator. She smiled and remembered what happened that morning when Marik missed the elevator with Kat. She remembered how her sister was blushing in the bus when the black haired girl told her that she was holding Marik's hand. Hopefully, if she got help from Ryou, she could get the two together. Just the thought of them holding hands gave her the hope she needed.

The four teens walked into the glass crane and pressed down 1 because the pool was in the basement. Music was blasting and people danced in the corners of the room - some people were swimming while others lied back on the beach chairs. There was a set of stairs that lead outside were couples could escape to go for a walk on the beach or to sit on the top courtyard.

There was a refreshment stand that Yugi and Anzu were sitting at both drinking smoothies. Yugi waved the four teens over to join them - saving them four seats. Drinks were passed around, and some friendly conversation was added to the loudness of the room.

After a while and many head pounding songs later, Yugi and Anzu left for the night, leaving the four adolescents to remain there. The twins looked around to see if they could find anymore of their friends but either they were all outside or they were in bed. Sahirah looked at her watch and saw that it was 12 midnight - and then a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey guys - tonight's a full moon. Want to go up on the courtyard and look at it?" she asked.

Ryou thought for a moment and took a sip of his drink. "Sure I guess for a little while - it's getting kinda late." He answered, and stifled a small yawn.

"I'm in!" Kat stated and stood up, leaving her smoothie at the refreshment stand.

Marik sighed and followed behind - he didn't feel like going outside but hell if everyone else was he might as well go too.

Once outside, Katrina spun in a few circles and smiled. "Oh man look how hot that moon is." She explained and sat down in the sand.

The others followed, Sahirah sitting down next to her on her left, Bakura sat next to Sahirah and Marik sat on the other side of Kat. The four of them stayed like that for quite some time, lying on the sand, before Sahirah turned and whispered something to Ryou - without letting Marik and Katrina see.

Ryou nodded his head and smiled. "Hey, Sahirah want to go for a walk?" He asked, pretending as if this wasn't a plan to get Marik and Kat alone.

"Sure. Hey Kat, Marik - we'll be back." She stated and stood up - both her and Ryou walked away together.

"Is it me or are they either getting close - or are they planning something against us?" Marik asked facing Kat.

Kat faced him and thought for a moment. "Maybe - but which ever it is I'm not going to think about it because I'm enjoying myself just lying here."

Marik smirked and then sat up looking to see if he could find Sahirah and Ryou spying on the two of them - but he could swear that he could see them walking in the distance. Looking back to Katrina, her eyes were closed and the moon made her seem a little lighter in skin tone. His purple eyes shifted from her face to her bracelet - he noticed that it was on the arm closer to him. Lying back down he made himself comfortable and he looked up at the sky again before looking at her face - her eyes still closed. Slowly, he moved his hand next to hers and after a moment nudged her hand a little with his.

Kat felt his hand hit hers and she wasn't sure if it was by accident or it he did it on purpose - she cracked open her eyes and looked at him. Their eyes connected and she smiled a little before facing the sky with her eyes closed again.

Ryou and Sahirah sat hidden behind some bushes watching the two of them. When Marik thought he saw them, he was looking at two other teenagers. Sahirah was smiling as she watched Marik move his hand to Katrina's. She grabbed onto Ryou's arm - she was whispering to him. "They're gonna hold hands."

Ryou looked at her once she grabbed his arm and smiled back. "Hush - just watch." He looked back at his two friends and witnessed Marik finally take a hold of the raven haired girl's hand. This was perfect for the plan - they would soon have the girl's wrapped around their fingers. Soon they'd get the items and their darker halves could do whatever they wanted. Ryou frowned a little at this thought - he really didn't want to hurt the girls, after all they were actually good friends just the Yugi and the rest of the gang.

After a few moments Sahirah and Ryou decided to go back to join the other two teens - who stopped holding hands once they heard someone coming back. "It's getting really late - let's call it a night." Sahirah suggested.

The four of them when their separate ways once they reached their floor, Marik and Ryou one way, the twins went the other.

"So what happened?" Kat asked her sister, hoping that maybe something happened between her twin and the fair haired boy.

"Nothing we just walked and talked. What about you?" Hira asked, already knowing what when on.

"Marik held my hand, but I'm not sure if it means anything. In fact, I'm not sure what to think." She stated.

Ryou grinned at Marik. "We were watching you know." He stated.

"I had a feeling you were - that's why I held her hand. I wonder if she thinks anything of it." Marik smirked. Oh yes think plan was just unfolding the way he planned.

1234567890

A knock came upon the boy's room - Marik grumbled and got up. This wasn't fair he just lied down. Opening the door he was face to face with Katrina. "What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly irritated.

Kat looked at him, she had already made up her mind. "Marik, I hope you didn't take it the wrong way when we were holding hands." She whispered.

A took in a deep breathe and then left it out - relieved. "Oh good, I was afraid you'd take it the wrong way." He smiled.

"So it meant nothing right?" She asked, looking calmed herself.

"Yeah it meant nothing - I only did it because Ryou and Sahirah were watching." He stated.

"Wow. I feel so much better now. Thanks for making everything so clear. I'll see you tomorrow, Marik." She stated and walked away.

"Night." Marik smiled and then closed the door before walking back to bed. 'Damn it! So she didn't fall into the trap. Oh but this isn't over yet.' He thought to himself before going to bed.

To be continued…

A/N: Guess what? Remember how I said my grades were dropping? Well I got honor roll - now I'm scared that my grades will actually drop. I hope I can get the next chapter up faster than I did with this one. Anyway R/R, please.

**Next Chapter : Ch. 19 - Edanjena Islands - Island Three : Day Three - Butterfly fields and Endless Tango**


	20. Author Note

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update - I have the ideas but I'm too lazy to write them out. I'm almost done with the next chapter - but I don't know when I will be done. I'll post it a.s.a.p. I'm writing another story but it isn't for any anime or anything - so just try to wait a little longer. I'm so sorry. I'll take this time to thank a few people and then go. Everyone thank you for putting up with me and waiting for months for me to update.

**Tones:** Thanks for putting up with me and all that spelling checks. My story would probably be all incoherent and stuff without you. Thankies - I can't wait til you write your version of the story.

**Diana/ SweetSugarGirl54321:** I'm not sure if you deleted you account yet - but thank you for all the wonderful reviews for ALL my fics. I'm glad you like them so much.

**Saiya-jin Queen:** Thank you for the reviews also for putting my story on your favorites list - it means a lot to me.

**Silver-White-Tiger:** Thanks for adding my story to your favorites list. I'm glad you like my story enough to put it on there.

These are the people who have reviewed for my recent chapters and **Silver-White-Tiger** put my story on their favorites so I had to thank them. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon - school is almost out.

_Thanks again,_

**Sugarbaby89**


	21. Edanjena Islands Island Three: Day Three

**The Kaiba Twins**

**Ch. 19 - Edanjena Islands - Island Three : Day Three - Butterfly fields and Endless Tango**

The sound of a blaring alarm clock startled the brown haired girl as it screeched from some unknown region of the room. For a moment the teen smothered herself deeper into hers pillows, sadly attempting to blockade the relentless noise. Making a low sound of annoyance in the back of hers throat , the gray eyed teen reached a weary hand out from her bed, and waved it around aimlessly. Trying to look though her cotton pillow, she proceeded to suffocate herself not really knowing what she was doing. Slowly, she realized the lack of air and turned her head.

Sitting up, she looked out straight in a daze - the music from the alarm coming to register and make complete sense in her mind. Usually she would have turned the thing off by now - but for some reason she wasn't making it there, and for some reason she just couldn't reach it.

A few more moments passed and she lied back down - no way in hell was she functioning properly today - it must have been from staying up so late last night. Then she shot up from bed as Gwen Stefani's 'Hollaback Girl' came on the radio - throwing her poor senses in havoc. As if she didn't hear this song enough when Kat blasted it. Growling from the back of her throat, she quickly located the device and ripped it from the wall and threw it across the room - causing the machine to smash upon impact of the other wall of the resort room.

She sunk back into the bed closing her eyes as her roommates woke up. Sahirah muttered something incoherent under her breathe about how she hated hearing that song again. She was sure that Mai was standing over the now broken radio alarm clock.

"Hira-chan, you do realize that the alarm went off and now it is smashed to pieces?" Kat asked.

Sahirah opened her eyes to see the window and then she realized her problem - it was a simple answer to everything - well it was the answer to why it took her so long to find the radio. Pushing herself up she looked over to her sister and muttered under her breath. "Wonderful - oh happy day I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

1234567890

Marik sighed and rolled over - he ached from all the bags he carried the previous day - and on top of that he went snorkeling afterwards. Sighing again he looked at the clock - the alarm had gone off 10 minutes ago but he lower the volume last night so he wouldn't wake up early - but he didn't even fall asleep - his darker side whispered to him, telling him of a museum that was on the next island. Hopefully one of the objects he required would be there.

Mumbling, he sat up and looked over at Ryou - who was sound asleep. The sandy haired boy stood up and walked over to the side of his friend's bed. Looking down at the kid he raised his pillow that he dragged along with him. 'He looks like a fairy.' Marik thought to himself before bringing his pillow down on Ryou's face.

The other boy awoke instantly at the sudden attack. He could hear Marik say something - but it was slightly muffled. He was sure it sounded like 'get up' but he decided that he'd just sit up and act like he could hear properly with a pillow shoved in his face. "Ohayo Marik."

"Get changed and meet me at breakfast - we have to catch up with the gang." Marik stated, putting a shirt on; he already changed his pants so he was done and ready.

1234567890

Yugi piled the peaches on the side of his plate next to his pancakes and sausages. He took an egg with some bacon and grabbed a chocolate milk before sitting down at his table next to the window.

Anzu followed behind Yugi with two pancakes, bacon and chocolate milk for herself. "Oh look, the twins are over there with Jou and Honda." She stated as she placed her plate on the table before waving to the four teens.

Jou leaned over Katrina's head - his eyes wide; mouth wide open. Food was the only thing on his mind. Next to him his best buddy stood - forcing himself to control his mind and calmly walked over to grab a place before piling food on his plate.

Sahirah giggled and grabbed some waffles for herself and a chocolate milk to go with it. She paused for a moment to look back her sister who had an annoyed look on her face.

"FOOOOOOD! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" Jou stated - still hanging on the older twin.

"Jou, you're my friend and I love you - but will you please stop drooling on me?" Katrina glared at the blonde boy - who refused to budge.

"Get off my sister or I will make you." A certain brown haired CEO growled from behind them.

"Oh bite me Kaiba. I'm not doing any harm." Jou stated and hung on Katrina even more.

The raven haired girl felt the sudden pressure of weight on her shoulders and almost dropped her plate - which she was piling with strawberries and waffles. She managed to glare at the blonde and gritted her teeth.

"I'm warning you, Katsuya. Get off now." Seto stated grabbing Jou by the arm.

"Back off Kaiba." Jou growled at him and tugged his arm free - no longer leaning on Kat.

Seto grabbed a coffee and walked to the table that Sahirah sat down at - which was right next to Yugi's.

Kat followed after her older brother and sat down before devouring her food.

Marik showed up fashionably late after everyone else and grabbed a roll and pancakes before sitting at Yugi's table. "Ryou will be down in a minute. He's getting changed." He stated.

"Oh hey guys, want to go to the B Fields?" Mai asked, whilst looking at her curriculum.

"The B fields?" Jou asked with his mouth half filled with food.

Mai looked at the boy with disgust. " Why do I date you? Oh god, don't talk with food in your mouth." She shook her head.

"That sounds like a nice idea, Mai." Yugi spoke up.

"So what is so great about the B Fields?" Otogi asked, ripping a piece of his bread before buttering it with a chunk of butter that was shaped like a die.

"It's called B Fields for short - it's actually the Butterfly Fields. It's supposed to be a really nice place for a picnic and just to hang out. There are tons of butterflies of all colors and types that flutter around everywhere." Sahirah stated, looking back to the gang.

"Sure, it sounds nice. We'll pack some food and go." Ryou stated as he joined the conversation after sitting down next to Jou - who was about to choke on his food.

'Why don't you come with us, Seto?" Yugi asked - being as nice as he always is.

"No." Seto answered without looking up.

"Aw - come on Seto, it will be nice." Yugi stated.

"No."

"What if Jou accidentally rapes one of your sister's in his quest to get to the food?" Marik asked.

Everything was quiet for a moment - all eyes on Marik. Sahirah scooted a little away with her seat while Katrina was glaring at the purple eyed boy.

Seto looked at Marik and then at Jou who was the only one not paying attention - still shoving food down his throat.

Jou had put too much food in his mouth and began to choke - tears stung his eyes before the food went down and he took a sip of his drink. Taking a deep breath he looked at the food that remained on his plate before downing it again.

Seto watched Jou for another moment before looking back at Marik - who was smiling slightly. "Fine."

1234567890

Outside the gates of Butterfly Fields, the gang stood – luggage for the picnic in their hands. Jou managed to grab the tickets from the man at the gate; this ticket told them what section was theirs for the day.

Walking around they looked for a big willow tree near a pond – section J 31.

Rabbits skittered around the grass – causing butterflies to lift up from the flowers and spiral into the air toward the sky before descending back down to the flowery fields.

Honda lifted his arm to point to the willow tree ahead of them. "I think that's it!" He stated with much excitement and relief. He wanted to put the picnic stuff down – and right at that moment he almost did.

Gathering a little more energy they dragged themselves to the assigned area. It was nice, the tree reached out over the pond and allowed it's hanging branches to rest on the water's top. Little fish swam about carelessly with no fear of a big predator coming to eat them.

The cattails grew in random spots at the water's edge and brushed against the whistling grass when the wind gently blew. There was a soft melody coming from the grass and the butterflies beated their wings to it.

Mai passed the blanket to Anzu who unrolled it and laid it down spreading it as much as she could. Yugi then placed down the baskets of food, while Jou placed the baseball glove and ball next to the plates. Sahirah sat down with the cups and utensils while her twin took a spot across from her with the drinks in hand. Ryou, Marik, Otogi and Seto didn't have anything to carry – which made three of them feel bad. The other one however was too busy making sure that a certain blonde wouldn't rape his sisters.

After eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and the cinnamon apple pie, much of the gang was ready for a little nap under the tree, reading a book, or walking around the field.

Sahirah and Katrina walked with their brother, who wanted to read his book – but was talked out of it.

"Seto are you happy that this trip is almost over?" Sahirah asked watching a butterfly fluttering around her brother's head.

"Yes." He answered, growling at the insect.

"I miss Mokuba – how do you think he's doing at … what's her name again?" Katrina asked.

"Mrs. Nomoto, and I think he's probably playing video games with Josuke." Sahirah stated and muffled a laugh as the butterfly now landed on the top of Seto's head.

Katrina joined in her laughing, which caused Seto to growl again and swat at the butterfly.

The butterfly saw his hand coming and flew up before landing back on top of his head in a mocking matter.

"Calm down Seto, it's defenseless. Plus it's not hurting you – just let it be, it'll go away soon." Sahirah stated and in that moment a swarm of around fifteen butterflies lifted up around them – dancing in a frenzy of fire.

Seto's shoulders were suddenly a new resting place for the butterflies. The blue eyed boy didn't agree and shook his head and brushed off his shoulders. Once again the butterflies took flight but didn't come back again.

Katrina spun in a circle before grabbing her twin's hands and dragged her to a small area a little away from Seto. She linked hands with her mirror image – both arranged their hands with the right over the left. They spun in circles, laughing as the butterflies returned to join them.

Seto took a seat and watched his sisters – a small smirk played on his lips. For the first time on the trip he was enjoying himself. He was actually happy to be away from work – he was with his sisters. His sisters that a few months ago he didn't even know about. A little shame fell on his shoulders and that happiness was gone. He should have known about them – he should have tried harder to remember them. But no, he gave up and forgot them – forgot them completely. What kind of brother would do that?

The girls were spinning really fast now and they were losing grip of each other slowly but neither noticed until they slipped away and landed backwards.

"Ow!" Sahirah yelped a little as her bottom hit the ground.

Seto stood up, a little worried that the two seriously hurt themselves. He made his way over and stood in front of Katrina. Seeing on how she was fine he lent her his hand.

"My ass hurts." Katrina stated – getting to the point as her brother helped her up.

"Ow – why did we do that?" Hira asked.

Seto went over to help her up as well.

"Thanks Seto." Hira stated now that she was standing.

"Hey! I just thought of something we can all do tonight." Trina stated.

"What's that?" Seto asked, dreading her answer.

"Well there is this place that you can go for dinner and people put on a show for you. It's somewhere in the hotel. I think it's in the Reflections dining room." She answered.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun." Seto grumbled.

"Yeah it does." Hira stated missing the sarcasm in his voice.

The three Kaiba's made their way back to the picnic area – where they found Otogi and Honda playing catch while Yugi and Anzu dangled their feet in the pond water. Mai and Jou had apparently went for a walk on their own leaving Marik and Ryou to play an intense game of checkers, which was found along with the items that they brought with them.

"Who's winning?" Hira asked sitting down to the side.

Seto just walked passed and took a seat against the willow tree, opening a book that he had shoved in his pocket.

"The fairy is winning." Marik stated as he made his next move.

"For the last time – I AM NOT A FAIRY!" Ryou growled. "Ha! King me!"

"Fairy." Marik whispered and kinged Ryou's checker. "This would be embarrassing if I lost to him." He stated out loud.

"Come on Marik, take it like a man." Kat stated and sat on the other side of the board.

The sandy haired boy glared at the girl and made his next move. "King me!" He laughed as he got his second king in the game.

Ryou just went on – unfazed by the new threat.

A few more minutes went by Ryou had three kings; Marik had four – and was laughing evilly as he boxed Ryou into a corner. "I shall prevail as the winner! Bow down befo-"

"HEADS UP!" Otogi yelled out from across the field.

The baseball smashed into the board and caused the pieces to go flying into the air, and the ball rolled to the side in front of Sahirah.

"…me." Marik finished his sentence in a shocked state of matter.

"Wow – that sucks." Katrina stated and grabbed the ball before tossing it back to Honda.

"There is always next time Marik." Sahirah stated and patted the boy on the shoulder.

Marik just sat there the same expression on his face as everyone packed the game up, and suddenly his face faded to content and then rage before he stood over and stormed over to the tree, sitting down next to Seto.

The blue eyed boy looked at him questionably.

Marik looked back and glared. "Hi… do you have a problem?"

Seto raised a brow and then went back to reading his book.

The gang didn't spend too much more time there and packed up to leave – throwing out all there wrappers from lunch and desert. The man at the gate helped them get a taxi back to the hotel before returning to his post.

"I had fun!" Ryou stated, looking at a still slightly pissed off Marik.

The rest of the ride back was quiet – everyone was too tired to strike up any form of conversation.

Seto paid the driver once they reached the hotel and everyone piled out, each carrying in something.

"I'm good for a nap – how about we meet in the Reflections dining room in three hours?" Yugi asked.

"Not me or Mai – we have a date." Jou stated.

"Sure – we'll be there," The twins answered. "Along with Seto, because we said so." Katrina added on.

Seto scowled a little and headed for his room. The gang just split there and went to their rooms.

After sleeping for three hours the gang met at Reflections and were escorted to a table to the left on the dance floor.

Waiters were dressed in clothes that looked like they were to be worn during a Mexican festival. They danced around with drinks on their trays – not spilling a drop. Music lifted into the air with celebration and joy – people sitting at their tables clapped to the beat of the song.

As dinner was being served out a woman with black hair, wearing a very red dress, danced to the center of the stage and in the middle of the dance floor a man wearing a sombrero waited for her.

A new song came on except it was being played live by a band. The woman began a slow dance down the steps and when she hit the dance floor the music boomed in the room.

Marik turned to Sahirah. "She looks like a whore!" He yelled over the music that was pounding in his ears.

"No she doesn't." Sahirah looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes she does! Look at that dress – it screams whore red!"

"It's just a color."

The woman had reached the man at that point. The man placed his left hand on the woman's waist and she placed her right hand on his shoulder. They grabbed each other's other hand and began the steps forward and back before traveling down in the classic tango.

"That looks like fun!" Katrina yelled out.

"Yeah if you want to look like an idiot." Marik called back.

"Shut it!" Katrina growled.

The man dipped the woman down and then back up before he spun her and they parted ways. The man found a woman who was laughing a little and dragged her onto the floor. The woman looked around and saw two teens yelling at each other. Walking over she took the male and pulled him onto the dance floor.

This lucky male teenager was Marik, who was shocked at first as he was thrown into the steps of the dance. A little clumsy at first but then picked it up – but was red now, almost as red as the 'whore red' dress. After the dip down and up the woman told him to drag someone else up on the dance floor.

Back at the table the whole gang was in a fit of laughter. Laughing at the irony on how Marik got picked.

Marik spun the woman and then turned to his table – his victim already picked and he wanted to spread the embarrassment to a certain girl. Walking to the table he quickly grabbed Katrina's wrist and proceeded to pull her – but she had grabbed onto the chair with her other hand – which happened to be her stronger one.

"Get away, Marik!" She giggled and gripped the chair harder.

The wine eyed boy turned around and faced the girl before bending over her lap to grab the other arm.

His closeness distracted her a little and made her blush slightly – but her grip was firm.

He let go of her good arm still holding the weaker on and looked at her before smirking.

Katrina was confused at first until she felt the tickling sensation on her side. She squirmed a little trying to stop him without letting go of the chair but that attempt failed – she let go of the chair and pushed his hand away but he snatched it and dragged her from her seat.

Once on the floor Marik acted casual, but Katrina was a little wired and nervous. "Just relax – it won't last long." He stated.

She let out a frustrated whine before connecting hands with him. She was as clumsy as him when he first went. A moment went by and she was no longer unsure; she smiled a little at him before they started the tango down and back. She let out a little laugh from fun and then gasped and grabbed his shoulder a little tighter as she was tilted back

"Calm down I'm not going to drop you." He stated and pulled her back.

"Get my sister – and I'll get Ryou." She smirked.

"Deal." He spun her and they parted and both headed to the table.

Ryou shook his head furiously before he was dragged away. Next was Sahirah and Marik.

"She put you up to this – didn't she?" Hira asked completely against the idea of dancing in front of all these people.

"Who put me up to what?" He asked, mocking a smile.

"She did! Oh, I'm gonna hurt her!" Hira whined out.

The rest of the night went on like that until eventually everyone was dancing.

Katrina finished up with a teenager who was from Georgia and went to find a new dance partner when her eye fell upon her older brother and some woman who looked like she just got done eating a whale. Close by was her twin – grabbing the girl, she spun her to face the scene before her.

"Oh my god… is that Seto?"

"Mm'yup."

"I feel so bad for him – his back will break during the dip down."

"Yeah – probably will."

"Do you even care, Trina?" Sahirah asked.

"Of course I do, this is just funny though."

To much of Katrina's dismay the dance was cut off before Seto had to do the dip and the dessert was being dished out.

After eating dessert the dining room began to close. Waiter's collected plates from the tables and placed them in big tub trays that they carried around.

Everyone went to their rooms for the final time that night. In the elevator, Katrina leaned against the glass. "This would suck if the glass broke and I fell a few stories and died." She stated.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sahirah pulled her sister away from the glass. "My feet hurt." She stated.

"From dancing – it's normal." Anzu stated.

"Okay – so tomorrow we go back to the ship right?" Marik asked in hopes that they answer would please him.

"Yes." Ryou stated.

"Good – I can't wait to get home – only one island left." He stated, knowing that the next island would have the Egyptian museum and he'd drag the twins to it.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Alright guys – pack before you go to sleep and we'll see you bright and early in the morning." Katrina stated.

"Oh joy." Otogi frowned and started for his room, followed by Marik and Ryou.

"Man I wish this wasn't going to be over so quickly." Anzu stated and opened the door for the room.

"Don't worry Anzu – there will be another time." Sahirah stated.

"You bet there will be!" Anzu smiled at her after the twins entered the room, and then closed the door.

A/N: Sorry that took so long to post. Please R/R!


	22. Another Author Note

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about not updating some complications came up with the next chapter that I saved. It seemed that it and all the past chapters have self deleted themselves off my floppy disk. I'm trying to get back into the mood of writing this. I'd like to thank **moo22 **for leaving a comment that sorta reminded me that I need to update - and that I have to actually write a chapter. So I hope I get one up sometime soon.

Also - Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


	23. One Last Author Note

A/N: So – for those who have this story on their favorites or have it on their alert I just wanted to tell you that this version of The Kaiba Twins is done. I am no longer updating it.

However, for those who are interested I have a new version of the story up. I posted the first chapter last week and I can tell you that it a lot better than this version. Check it out.

Thanks.


End file.
